Life according to Jess
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Jessica Verlinden mag gaan lesgeven op Zweinstein. Ze is extatisch, maar ze weet nog niet wat haar allemaal te wachten staat! Jaloerse collega's, vervelende leerlingen en... liefde?
1. Het bittere begin en de brief

Mijn eerste fanfic die ik hier post. Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje een goed verhaal vinden...  
Laat me vooral weten wat jullie er van vinden en of ik verder moet schrijven.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all!!!! (behalve Jess dan)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ik zat vol ontzag naar de brief in mijn handen te kijken. Al ontelbare keren had ik hem gelezen, dichtgevouwen, weer opengevouwen, gladgestreken en opnieuw gelezen.

Nog steeds kon ik het niet bevatten. Ik, Jessica Verlinden, mocht op Zweinstein gaan lesgeven! Natuurlijk had ik toen nog geen idee waar ik mezelf in had verwikkeld, maar op dat moment kon dat me niet minder schelen. Dezelfde mantra bleef in mijn hoofd spoken. _Ik ga naar Zweinstein. Ik ga lesgeven. Ik ga naar Zweinstein. Ik ga lesgeven. Ik ga naar Zweinstein…_

Als het niet 1 uur 's nachts was en ik niet in een flat woonde, had ik beginnen gillen en had ik vast en zeker een vreugdedansje gedaan op mijn nieuwe CD van Paramore. (fantastische groep, maar daar heb ik het later nog wel eens over)

Dus… ik zat daar met die brief in mijn hand te dromen over mijn fantastische leven als Voorspellend Rekenen leerkracht, toen ik een _plof_ hoorde, gevolgd door een lawaai van wat klonk als mijn salontafel die werd gefolterd. Ik sprong recht en zag nog net een felroze flits achter mijn divan verdwijnen. (erfenisstuk van mijn over-groottante of zoiets)

Tops, mijn beste vriendin in goede en kwade dagen – behalve als ze weer eens een van mijn borden heeft laten vallen – verscheen achter de divan en grijnsde schaapachtig naar me.

"Eh… Hey Jess. Ik, eh, ik stoor toch niet?"

Ik keek haar even beschuldigend aan, maar begon toen te lachen, tot ik dubbel klapte en mijn zijde pijn begon te doen. Tops keek me met grote ogen aan die duidelijk zeiden: _oh nee, ze is helemaal doorgedraaid_. Ik keek op en zwaaide grijnzend met de brief. Even keek Tops onderzoekend naar de brief en toen verscheen ook op haar gezicht langzaam een grijns.

Even later waren we beiden aan het gillen en springen tot we er bij neervielen. Na een paar minuten van ons totaal onverantwoord, kinderachtig en – vreemd genoeg – bevredigend gedrag, lieten we ons allebei op de divan neerzakken.

"Proficiat, _professor _Verlinden." plaagde Tops, zodat we opnieuw begonnen te giechelen.

Ik duwde haar, zodat ze al lachend van de zetel rolde. De rest van de nacht brachten we al lachend door, terwijl we over onderwerpen praten die varieerden van 'de perfecte man' (de competitie loopt nog tussen Enrique Iglesias en Robert Pattinson) tot welk nummer van Paramore's nieuwe CD het beste was. (waar we ook nog steeds niet uit zijn, _Crushcrushcrush_, _That's what you get_ of _Misery Business_)

Om 7 uur waren we allebei zo uitgeput dat we moeite begonnen te krijgen met het uitspreken van zinnen langer dan drie woorden, dus besloot Tops dat het maar eens tijd werd om naar huis te gaan. Ik bleef even naar de schouw kijken waar ze net door verdwenen was, legde me toen neer op de divan en viel prompt in slaap.  
Mijn dromen waren gevuld met professoren, knappe acteurs, roosharige vriendinnen en – vreemd genoeg – de mythe van Hades en Persephone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En als jullie dan toch gaan reviewen, zet er dan bij wat jullie vinden:  
1. Enrique Igelasias vs. Robert Pattinson  
2. Crushcrushcrush vs. That's what you get vs. Misery Business  
Remember, ijsjes voor wie reviewt! (of een nieuw hoofdstuk)


	2. De onbekende celebrity

Dit hoofdstuk was gisteren al geschreven, maar mijn internet besloot net op dat moment te crashen... Dus SORRY!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling: Gladianus Smalhart, Ik: Jessica Verlinden. Ahja, en _Friends _en _Spa Reine_ zijn ook al niet van mij. Had je niet gedacht hé!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoofdstuk 2: waarin Jess een collega ontmoet

Alles zat ingepakt in mijn hutkoffer. En met alles bedoel ik ook echt _alles_. Ik had het allemaal driedubbel gecheckt, en dan nog eens een keertje voor de zekerheid. Het was definitief, over een halfuur zou ik naar Zweinstein vertrekken.

Om de tijd te passeren zette ik nog even de tv op. Ik zapte wat tot ik me settelde voor een aflevering van _Friends_. Natuurlijk had ik die al zo'n dertig keer gezien, maar op de een of andere manier bleef ik het grappig vinden.

20 minuten later ging het alarm van mijn gsm af. Ik zette de tv uit en keek de kamer nog eens rond. Voor een lange tijd had ik deze flat mijn thuis kunnen noemen, en hoewel ik er nooit echt graag had gewoond zou ik het toch missen. (Eigenlijk niet, maar dat verwacht iedereen toch van je, dus tja…)

Met een zucht sleepte ik mijn hutkoffer naar beneden.

"Locomotor hutkoffer!"

Met de koffer achter me aan zwevend, deed ik de deur van mijn appartementje voor wat waarschijnlijk de laatste keer in een zeer lange tijd zou worden, op slot.

Dreuzel Londen was een drukte van jewelste. Zelf had ik er drie jaar gewoond en nog was ik er niet aan gewend. De auto's met hun lawaai en gaswolken die je naar adem deden happen, de gehaaste mensen die je om de haverklap omverliepen,… Al bij al was ik blij hier weg te zijn.

Ik had in De Lekke Ketel met een van de professoren afgesproken en samen zouden we naar Zweinstein gaan. Hij had gezegd hoe hij heette. Gladianus en dan nog iets…

Het contrast met Dreuzel Londen had niet groter kunnen zijn. Er was in De Lekke Ketel minder volk dan gewoonlijk, en als je dan weet hoeveel mensen er gewoonlijk komen…

Hoe dan ook, ik zag hem meteen aan een van de tafeltjes zitten. Een man van rond de dertig met blond golvend haar en blauwe ogen. Hij had zo een van die glimlachen op zijn gezicht die bedoeld waren om vrouwen te charmeren, maar mij naar een glas _Spa Reine _deed grijpen. (je weet wel, zoals in die reclame, '_Spa Reine_, het zuiverende water'. Ben ik dan de enige heks die tv kijkt?)

Hij glimlachte dus die naar-water-grijpende grijns naar me en gebaarde naar de stoel tegenover hem. Ik liep naar hem toe.

"Waarschijnlijk weet u wie ik ben, maar ik heb het genoegen niet uw naam te kennen" zei hij, tandpasta-smile nog steeds op zijn plaats.

"Eh,… ik ben Jessica Verlinden" We schudde handen, hij het mijne net iets langer dan nodig vasthoudend.

"Ah, juffrouw Verlinden, zet u toch neer!"

"Zeg maar gewoon Jess. Sorry, maar hoe zei u ook al weer dat u heette?"

"Wees niet verlegen, we zijn allemaal wel eens _starstruck_. Gladianus Smalhart, liefje, maar dat wist je ongetwijfeld al." Hij grinnikte even. "Natuurlijk heb je wel al eens van me gehoord." Ik keek hem niet-begrijpend aan.

"Hoe zou ik u moeten kennen, dan?" Hij schudde glimlachend zijn hoofd.

"Ach ach, Jessy, je hebt vast wel al eens gehoord van _Vakanties met Vampiers_?"

"Oooooh, u bent dus een zanger!" Hij keek me aan met een blik alsof ik gek was geworden.

"_Zwerven met Zombies_? _Gekuier met geesten_?" Ik keek hem hulpeloos aan.

"Dat zijn boeken die ik heb geschreven. Ik ben een bekende schrijver, het verbaasd me dat je nog nooit van me hebt gehoord!"

Komaan, hoe had ik nu moeten weten dat _Vakanties met Vampiers _een boek is?! Ik bedoel, uiteindelijk zat ik wel al 3 jaar afgesloten van de toverwereld!

"Het zou je verbazen, maar niet iedereen leest je boeken, Smalhart." Ik draaide me om.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nu is mijn schuldgevoel toch ietsje vermindert. Check zeker ook het nieuwe hoofdstuk van You give love a bad name!  
En (je raadt het al) REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Het duurt totaal niet lang, gewoon een 'leuk verhaaltje' is al genoeg! Ze maken mijn dag goed, dus alsjeblieft, beste lezertjes, review...  
En probeer ineens ook eens te raden door wie die laatste zin wordt gezegd? Het zou mijn keuze kunnen beïnvloeden, dus als je een voorkeur hebt, er zit maar 1 ding op, klik op dat balkje hieronder en review.


	3. Reclame en vreemde collega

Sorry, ik had sneller gepost, maar ik had gisteren vreselijke hoofdpijn, en de computer leek mij dus niet zo'n goed idee. Nu gaat het iets beter, maar ik ben toch ontzettend blij dat ik morgen niet naar school moet!  
Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk een beetje is wat jullie verwacht hadden...

Disclaimer: Niet van mij (duh)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoofdstuk 3: Waarin Jess nog een collega ontmoet

"Dat zijn boeken die ik heb geschreven. Ik ben een bekende schrijver, het verbaasd me dat je nog nooit van me hebt gehoord!"

Komaan, hoe had ik nu moeten weten dat _Vakanties met Vampiers _een boek is?! Ik bedoel, uiteindelijk zat ik wel al 3 jaar afgesloten van de toverwereld!

"Het zou je verbazen, maar niet iedereen leest je boeken, Smalhart." Ik draaide me om.

(even een stukje herhalen zodat jullie weer kunnen volgen)

Achter me stond een man met vettig, halflang, zwart haar. Hij droeg een zwart gewaad en had een geïrriteerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Ah, Severus" zei Smalhart, _Spa Reine_-glimlach nog steeds op zijn plaats. De man met het zwarte haar glimlachte niet.

"Wat een genoegen om je weer te zien! Wel jammer dat je nu weeral geen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten mag geven. Perkamentus zei het nog, 'je bent de meest geschikte kandidaat, Gladianus'."

"Je was de _enige _kandidaat" beet de man hem toe.

Ik gniffelde. Dat verbaasde me niets, Gladianus Smalhart zag er nu niet meteen de snuggerste uit. De zwartharige man keek me aan en trok een van zijn wenkbrauwen op. Ik besloot dat ik maar beter vriendelijk kon zijn - uiteindelijk was hij ook een collega - dus stond ik op en stak mijn hand uit.

"Jessica Verlinden, maar zeg maar gewoon Jess." Hij keek me even doordringend aan, keek toen naar mijn hand en knikte.

"Severus Sneep." Wauw, wat was hij spraakzaam, zeg.

"Kom kom, Severus, een beetje vriendelijker kan ook wel. Jessy hier gaat Dreuzelkunde geven op Zweinstein." Hij leek niet erg onder de indruk.

"Wel, eh… wij gaan samen naar Zweinstein. Nu je hier toch bent, kan je ineens meegaan met ons." Zielig, echt _zielig _Jess. Nou, komaan, ik keek er echt tegenop de hele reis naar Smalharts avonturen met feeksen, vampiers, necroten en weet-ik-veel-wat-nog-allemaal te luisteren.

"Hoe graag ik ook mee zou willen gaan, ik heb nog _belangrijke _dingen te doen. Excuseer me." Met die woorden liep hij naar de achterkant van de pub en verdween door de deur.

"God, is hij altijd zo?" vroeg ik. Wat dus niet luidop bedoelt was.

"Nee. Meestal is hij erger. Volgens mij heeft hij een goede dag vandaag." Zorgelijk keek ik naar de deur waardoor Severus Sneep verdwenen was. Dit beloofde nog een interessant jaar te worden.

Na drie ongelofelijk saaie uren van gezaag over de fantastische avonturen die Smalhart had beleefd, arriveerden we eindelijk op Zweinstein. Ik wenste echt dat Severus Sneep mijn aanbod niet had afgeslagen. Hij had tenminste zijn mond gehouden.

Ik had hier 7 jaar schoolopleiding gevolgd, en toch was ik nog steeds verbaasd over het kasteel. Heel Zweinstein straalde magie uit, van de torens met de gekleurde glasramen tot de uilen die constant in en uit het kasteel vlogen.

"Het slaat me toch elke keer met verstomming" zei ik tegen Smalhart.

"Ach, als je al zoveel heb gereisd als ik, slaat niets je meer met verstomming. Neem nu die ene keer in Toscane. Ik was dus aan het wandelen in de zonsondergang, toen opeens…" Ik luisterde niet meer. Hij bleef me verbazen, na 3 uur was hij nog niet uitgepraat! In plaats van te luisteren, dacht ik nog wat verder na over Zweinstein. Wat leek het lang geleden dat ik die hoed had opgezet…

_Flashback_

"Verlinden, Jessica," riep Minerva Anderling.

Met knikkende knieën liep ik naar voor en zette me op het krukje. Professor Anderling zette een gerafelde hoed op mijn hoofd die veel te groot was, zodat hij over mijn ogen zakte.

_Hmmm…Familie uit Griffoendor. De moed ontbreekt zeker niet. Maar toch… Zwadderich zou veel goeds voor je kunnen doen._

Ik was met verstomming geslagen. Zwadderich?! Heel mijn kindertijd had ik gedroomd over Griffoendor, en nu wou die verdomde hoed me in _Zwadderich_ plaatsen? De hoed leek te grinnikten om mijn commentaar.

_Wat denk je van Ravenklauw? Je bent zeker slim genoeg._

Ik dacht even na. Ravenklauw. Het was beter dan Zwadderich. Ik knikte.

_Ravenklauw? Oké dan…_

"RAVENKLAUW," riep de hoed uit. Ik zuchtte opgelucht, en liep naar de tafel van Ravenklauw, waar de andere studenten me aan het toejuichen waren.

_Einde Flashback_

Nu dacht ik terug aan die sorteerceremonie. Toen had ik Zwadderich altijd geassocieerd met dooddoeners, maar nu… Goed en kwaad leken steeds meer verweven, en ik wist niet meer wat ik moest denken. Had ik het echt beter gedaan in Zwadderich? Tot voor kort geloofde ik van niet, maar nu was ik er niet meer zeker van.

Samen liepen we de bordes op, Smalhart nog steeds aan het doorrammen over zijn avonturen. Hij was een aansteller, waarschijnlijk had hij niet een van die avonturen echt beleefd. Ik was vast niet de enige die daar zo over dacht. Niemand kon die man toch ooit ernstig nemen?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En, wat vinden jullie ervan? Jullie weten al wat jullie te doen staat... REVIEW!  
Ik heb écht geprobeerd om het hoofdstuk langer te maken, maar ik ben dus niet goed in lange hoofdstukken schrijven. Dit is 1 en een halve Word pagina, en voor mij is dat _lang_. Kun je beginnen denken.  
In ieder geval, ideetjes? Wat vinden jullie van Smalhart? Irritant genoeg? En Jess? Wie vinden jullie geschikt voor Jess? Review please, des te sneller ik ideeën heb, des te sneller ik kan schrijven & posten.


	4. Er was eens een plan

Oké, eerst en vooral: SORRY! Ik weet dat het lang is geleden dat ik nog een hoofdstukje heb gepost, maar dat is allemaal de schuld van de pc. Ik had ongeveer de helft van dit hoofdstuk al getypt, maar toen bleek de pc geïnfecteerd te zijn en moest die hersteld worden. Nu zit ik dus op de oude computer en kon ik helemaal opnieuw beginnen! Daar komt dan nog eens bij dat we examens hebben. Morgen is het Latijn, en dat is echt véél en met overmorgen dan ook nog eens Grieks... Nou ja, je snapt het wel denk ik.  
Mijn inspiratie was op het einde een beetje op dus heb ik moeten afronden. Het volgende hoofdstuk post ik waarschijnlijk pas na de examens, dus binnen 2 weken.

Disclaimer: Het gewoonlijke

* * *

In de hal kwamen we Vilder tegen. Blijkbaar herkende hij me nog, want hij keek me wantrouwig aan. Alsof het _mijn_ schuld was dat die fragmentfrisbee zijn hele collectie strafregisters had opgevreten!

Mevrouw Norks kwam op me afgeslopen, en ik gaf haar een forse schop. Het beest gaf een kreetje en verdween door een van de deuren. Tja, wat kan ik zeggen… om Marco Borsato te citeren: 'Een keer in de zoveel tijd komen dromen uit'.

"Perkamentus wou u spreken, professor Verlinden", zei Vilder met een gluiperig stemmetje. Eindelijk! Kon ik Smalhart dumpen!

Ik begon in de richting van de deuren te lopen, en merkte dat hij me met een vragende blik zat na te staren.

"Ik zie je vanavond nog wel", zei ik, terwijl ik heimelijk hoopte dat dat niet het geval was. Ik moest eens een manier gaan bedenken om hem kwijt te raken.

Een 10 minuten later, arriveerde ik bij Perkamentus' kamer. Toen bedacht ik natuurlijk dat ik het wachtwoord niet kende. Van mijn schooltijd herinnerde ik me dat hij een obsessie voor snoep had, dus ik besloot om gewoon maar wat uit te proberen.

"Eh… pompoentaartjes?" Niets.

"Chocokikkers." Weeral niets, hoewel ik dacht dat ik een van de stenen waterspuwers zag bewegen.

"Suikerveren? Limoendropjes? Dropveters?" Het portret zwaaide open.

_Dropveters_? Ik maakte gewoon een grapje!

Ik betrad de hal en beklom de draaiende trap. Bovenaan klopte ik op de deur naar zijn bureau, maar er kwam geen reactie. Behoedzaam stapte ik binnen.

De ronde kamer werd verlicht door een enorm raam. Zonnestralen werden weerspiegeld door de tientallen glinsterende apparaatjes die zoemden, bromden, draaiden en stoomden.

Perkamentus zelf zat achter zijn bureau een brief te schrijven en leek mij niet op te merken. Ik kuchte eens, maar hij doopte enkel zijn veer in het inktpotje en hervatte het schrijven.

Fantastisch. Dus hij was niet enkel gek, maar ook al _doof_?

Ik liep naar zijn bureau en kuchte nog eens. Toen hij niet reageerde, wilde ik net op zijn bureau kloppen, maar ik werd onderbroken door de deur die openging. Ik draaide me verbaasd om. In de deuropening stond Severus Sneep, die al even verbaasd naar mij zat te kijken.

"Ah, Severus, ik wist niet dat je zo snel terug van de Wegisweg zou zijn!" Vol ongeloof draaide ik me om. Hoe kon hij die deur horen opengaan, als hij mijn vergeefse pogingen niet opmerkte?

Ondertussen keek Severus Sneep mij dodelijk aan. Nou, dat werkt misschien bij zijn studenten, maar bij mij niet. Ik gaf hem dus een van mijn vernietigende blikken. Blijkbaar was hij het niet gewend dat mensen hem nog durfden aan te kijken, want ik wist bijna zeker dat hij even verbaasd keek. Hij wist het in elk geval goed te verbergen, zijn uitdrukking was nu enkel nog spottend. Lachte die man dan nooit?!

Perkamentus had nu ook mij opgemerkt.

"Ah, juffrouw Verlinden! Severus, zou je later willen terugkomen? Ik had eigenlijk een afspraak. Dit is Jessica Verlinden. Juffrouw Verlinden, dit is -"

"We hebben elkaar al ontmoet", onderbrak Sneep hem. Met een slag van zijn gewaad verliet hij de kamer.

Een uur later had Perkamentus alles met mij doorgenomen. De studenten zouden vanavond al toekomen, en de professoren moesten een uur op voorhand in de grote zaal zijn om nog de laatste dingen te bespreken. Ik had nog 2 uur, dus bedacht ik dat ik nog wel even snel een douche kon nemen.

Ik gaf mijn wachtwoord (fragmentfrisbee, wat had Vilder toch een fantastisch gevoel voor humor), en betrad mijn nieuwe verblijfsplaats.

Terwijl ik het hete water over me heen liet stromen, dacht ik na over mijn eerste uren op Zweinstein. De school zelf was niets veranderd, en hoewel Perkamentus misschien iets ouder leek, had hij nog steeds dezelfde twinkeling in zijn helderblauwe ogen.

Gladianus Smalhart was een aansteller, en ik bedacht een paar manieren om hem kwijt te raken. Ik zou altijd kunnen zeggen dat hij de boom in kon, maar uiteindelijk moest ik nog 10 maanden met hem in hetzelfde kasteel wonen, dus dat was niet meteen het beste idee.

Dan… het mysterie van Severus Sneep. Ik zou hem gerust gelaten hebben, maar sinds kleins af aan had ik geleerd niet op te geven zonder te vechten.

Ik zette de kraan af en stapte rillend uit de douche. De zachte handdoek die op het rekje hing, sloeg ik om me heen. Mijn koffer stond nog ingepakt op het bed, omdat ik nog geen tijd had gehad om die uit te pakken. Dat moest maar tot morgen wachten.

Ik koos een donkerrood gewaad en liet mijn haar in losse krullen vallen. Eigenlijk moest ik pas binnen een halfuur in de grote zaal zijn, maar ik had geen zin om niets te zitten doen. Je kunt trouwens nooit vroeg genoeg zijn.

Pas toen aan de oppertafel ging zitten, besefte ik dat ik niet eerst was. Aan het andere eind van de tafel zat Severus Sneep, blijkbaar totaal verdiept in een boek. Opeens kreeg ik een idee (geniaal, al zeg ik het zelf). Ik zette me op de stoel naast hem en leunde wat opzij om zijn boek te zien. Het leek iets met spreuken te zijn en geïnteresseerd begon ik verder te lezen. Na een tijdje draaide hij de bladzijde om en merkte op hetzelfde moment dat ik naast hem mee zat te lezen. Met een zure blik wilde hij net een opmerking maken, toen de deuren opnieuw opengingen en Perkamentus binnenkwam, gevolgd door Minerva Anderling.

"Goedendag, Severus, Juffrouw Verlinden", begroette Perkamentus ons en Anderling glimlachte naar me.

Het volgende kwartier bracht ik pratend met haar door, terwijl de andere professoren binnen kwamen gesijpeld, waaronder Smalhart. Hij zag me meteen zitten en glimlachte zijn overbekende _Spa Reine_-glimlach naar me. Ik deed teken naar de stoel rechts van me, en Sneep keek me vol ongeloof aan.

Perkamentus vertelde ons een heleboel, maar ik was waarschijnlijk de enige die luisterde. Naast me had Sneep zijn boek weer opgepakt, en Smalhart bekeek zijn spiegelbeeld in zijn lepel.

Om ongeveer 9 uur arriveerden de leerlingen. Ze dromden allemaal de grote zaal binnen. Al bij al was de sorteerceremonie nogal snel voorbij en na de toespraak van Perkamentus, die blijkbaar niet veranderd was sinds ik hier op school zat, werd de tafel gevuld met allerlei lekkers. Ik negeerde Smalharts commentaar ("Oh nee, dat kan ik écht niet eten, veel te veel calorieën.") en schepte mijn bord helemaal vol.

De hoofdschotels werden vervangen door desserten, maar ik had al lang genoeg gegeten. Toen ook die verdwenen, werden de gesprekken voortgezet.

_Plan A in uitvoering_, dacht ik bij mezelf.

* * *

Wat vonden jullie ervan? Ik weet al wat ik in de volgende hoofdstukken ga doen, maar ik kan altijd ideetjes gebruiken. Voor de Sirius-lovers, hij KOMT ERAAN, oké?  
Geef een vriendelijke review, en als je het een slecht hoofdstuk vond... ga dan een ander verhaal lezen. (Ik ben echt in een depri bui door dat Latijn)  
Ik ben nu echt doodmoe, hoewel het nog maar kwart voor 9 is, kan je rekenen hoe ik heb gestudeerd. Nu ga ik dus stoppen met zagen. :P

Als je je verveeld, zoek op YouTube:  
- Gives you hell van The All American Rejects  
- Snapiekins (zij is hi-la-risch)

Nog 1 woord: REVIEW

x Margot


	5. Het plan: Deel 2 en De Post

Ik ben net terug van 2 weken Slovenië en daar heb ik (jawel!) 5 hoofdstukken geschreven. Nu is mijn inspiratie weer even op, maar ik heb die hoofdstukken toch al. Ik typ ze zo snel mogelijk over op de pc, waarschijnlijk 1 per week.

Disclaimer: Was het maar waar.

* * *

Smalhart had tot mijn grote ergernis weer zijn avonturen bovengehaald, en liet me dus geen keuze. Plan A ging in werking treden, en liefst zo snel mogelijk.

"- en toen kwam die necroot op me afgelopen, maar natuurlijk liet ik me niet doen! Dus een minuut later lag diezelfde necroot smekend om vergiffenis aan mijn voeten en -"

"Goh, _smeekte_ hij? Ik was er toch echt van overtuigd dat necroten niet konden spreken", mengde Sneep zich. Vol interesse draaide ik me om.

"Zou hij wel kunnen praten als je er, laten we zeggen, een toverdrank aan zou geven? Ik bedoel, als je nu akoniet zou vermengen met essentie van acromantulabloed…"

Sneep keek me ietwat verbluft aan, alsof hij niet kon geloven dat die woorden uit mijn mond kwamen. Een paar seconden later herstelde hij zich, en begon hij uit te leggen waarom je beter monniksblad in plaats van akoniet kon gebruiken. Ik vond het nog interessant ook.

Smalhart zat er maar een beetje bij, af en toe een afgunstige blik naar Sneep werpend.

Ik zorgde ervoor dat ik op de gepaste momenten lachte, en knipperde misschien iets vaker met mijn ogen dan strikt noodzakelijk was, maar ik hield mezelf voor dat het allemaal in het belang van 'het plan' was. Plan A. Geen idee waarom ik er die A had bij verzonnen, want een plan B was er toch niet.

2 uur later geeuwde ik wat overdreven en zei opgewekt dat ik maar eens ging slapen. Een nijdige Smalhart en zelfvoldane Sneep keken me na.

Ik kon niet ontkennen dat mijn plan zowel simpel als briljant was. En het beste van alles, iedereen haalde er voordeel uit. Ik was verlost van Smalhart-de-verschrikkelijke, Sneep had een gesprekspartner (waarschijnlijk voor het eerst in jaren, zijn spraakzaamheid in acht nemend), en Smalhart… nou ja, die deed er niet toe. Ik wist zeker dat enkele van mijn vrouwelijke collega's zijn charme wel apprecieerden.  
Anderling alvast niet. Toen Smalhart gisteren tijdens het avondmaal tegen haar begon, draaide ze zich resoluut naar Banning om. Ik begon haar steeds meer te mogen.

De eerste schooldagen gingen voorbij, en mijn plan leek perfect te werken. Ik scheen overigens de geschiedenis in te gaan als 'die ene die vrijwillig naast Sneep zit tijdens de maaltijd'. Blijkbaar was hij niet echt populair.

Ergens verbaasde het me wel, hij was over het algemeen – zijn zwijgzame buien even vergetend – redelijk aangenaam en bovendien gingen zijn gesprekken niet altijd over zichzelf.

Exact een week na mijn aankomst op Zweinstein, kreeg ik een brief van Tops.

_  
Geachte professor Verlinden,_

_Hoe gaat 'ie? Zijn de leerlingen braaf? Wees niet te streng, weet je nog hoe wij waren? Volgens mij is het deels onze schuld dat Vilder nu volledig grijs is…  
En heb je toffe collega's? Niemand die je aan mij zou kunnen koppelen? (Ik ben zo eenzaam…) Schrijf snel terug, ik wil _alles_ weten.  
__  
Tops_

Aan enthousiasme had je bij haar nooit gebrek. Ik glimlachte en vouwde de brief weer dicht.

"Post?", vroeg Sneep links van me.

"Ja, van een vriendin."

"Geweldig."

Ik rolde met m'n ogen.

Terug in mijn kamer begon ik aan een antwoord te schrijven.

_  
Tops-de-eenzame,_

_Alles gaat hier goed, hopelijk met jou ook. De leerlingen zijn over het algemeen wel braaf, met uitzondering van enkele ettertjes uit Zwadderich (zonder vooroordelen, die kinderen zijn onuitstaanbaar). Vilder heeft trouwens als wachtwoord 'Fragmentfrisbee' ingesteld. Hij is nog steeds een beetje bitter denk ik.  
Wat die collega's betreft, Perkamentus is nog single. Moet ik een date regelen?_

_Nee, buiten Gladianus Smalhart valt iedereen wel mee. (Hij geeft Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, ik had Perkamentus' smaak wel beter ingeschat. Hoewel, hij bleek de enige te zijn die gesolliciteerd had.)  
Ken je trouwens Severus Sneep nog? Je weet wel, die ene die 6 jaar hoger dan ons zat en altijd door James Potter en Sirius Zwarts werd gepest? (Ja, die geeft hier dus ook les. Toverdranken.) Wel, eigenlijk valt hij wel mee. Hij is wel ontzettend hard voor de leerlingen, gisteren trok hij 10 punten af van een eerstejaars Griffoendor omdat ze te hard lachte. Het kostte me een halfuur om haar te troosten._

_Ik sluit nu af, ik zie je wel tijdens de kerstvakantie._

_Jess_

Het stukje perkament stak ik in een enveloppe dat ik mee gaf aan Legolas, mijn uil. Vervolgens nam ik uit mijn kast een pyjama en kroop uitgeput in bed.

* * *

Applausje voor mij? Ik verwacht wel reviews hoor... Als iemand kan raden wat ik van plan ben, wordt die zeker vernoemd in het volgende hoofdstuk. En ik hou jullie op de hoogte van Sirius, maar tot nu toe blijft hij een beetje afwezig. Achja, troost je, hij wordt toch al in Jess' brief vernoemd. :P  
Ik ga trouwens donderdag de Halfbloed Prins zien! Heeft er iemand die al gezien? Wat vonden jullie ervan?  
Nog een paar vraagjes die ik graag in jullie review beantwoord zou willen: Vinden jullie dat dit verhaal een goede richting uit gaat, of zou ik beter iets totaal anders doen? Snappen jullie het plan? (Ik weet dat ik het niet letterlijk erbij heb gezet, maar het was af te leiden, toch?) Zouden jullie Sirius er snel in willen? (Deze vraag is eigenlijk een beetje dom, want ik weet het antwoord al en trouwens, ik krijg hem er niet in voor ik deze plotlijn heb uitgewerkt)  
Zo, dat was het ongeveer. Post van het volgende hoofdstuk hangt af van jullie **REVIEWS**.

Ciao!


	6. Een geheime aanbidder

Bedankt voor de reviews, ik kon het gewoon niet weerstaan om nog een stukje te posten. Dus... lees maar!

Disclaimer: Moet ik dit echt herhalen?!

De volledige titel is trouwens:  
**Waarin Jess een bos bloemen ontvangt (en meerdere jaloerse blikken)  
**  
... Maar die titel is volgens FF natuurlijk weer te lang.

* * *

September en oktober gingen in een waas voorbij, en november brak aan. Het weer was regenachtig en de temperatuur was gisteren als nieuw dieptepunt tot 3°C gezakt.

Het was een zondag ochtend en tegen mijn gewoonte in was ik vroeg opgestaan. Toen ik me aan tafel zette en net mijn arm naar de marmelade uitstrekte, vlogen de uilen binnen. Ik besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan, post verwachtte ik toch niet. Tegen mijn verwachtingen in dus, landde er voor me een donkerbruine kerkuil met een bos bloemen. De bloemen haakte ik los en afwezig gaf ik de uil een stukje brood, waarop die prompt wegvloog.  
Aan de bloemen hing een kaartje, en nieuwsgierig opende ik het.

_We dachten dat je deze wel mooi zou vinden.  
Gefeliciteerd met je nieuwe baantje, maar zou je dat ons de volgende keer kunnen laten weten,  
zodat we het niet van de vriendin van een vriendin moeten horen?  
Mam & pap_

Ik glimlachte.  
"Van wie zijn die?" Deze keer kwam de vraag van Smalhart _himself_.

"Oh, een eh… geheime aanbidder denk ik." Mét gepaste giechelbui, dankjewel.

Smalharts gemaakte nonchalante glimlach was nu vervangen door een blik vol jaloersheid die naar de bos bloemen was gericht. Links van me hoorde ik het geluid van een koffiekopje dat met iets te veel kracht werd neergezet. Verbaasd keek ik op om nog net Sneep door de deuren van de grote hal te zien verdwijnen. (Deed hij soms in het geheim aan hardlopen?)

Verbluft keek ik rond me om te achterhalen wat hem zo ontzettend kwaad had gemaakt dat hij geen seconde langer kon blijven zitten. Het duurde ongeveer 20 seconden voor mijn blik op de bos bloemen voor me bleef rusten en mijn knoet viel. Waarschijnlijk zou het nog wel iets langer duren voor dit lichtjes verontrustende nieuws door mijn hersenen verwerkt zou kunnen worden.

Een ding spookte door mijn hoofd terwijl ik opstond. _Wat had ik _nu _weer gedaan?_

In de gangen kwam ik niemand tegen en al rennend bereikte ik mijn kamer. Ik gaf het wachtwoord (De Tovenaar van Oz, Vilder zou stand-up comedian moeten worden) en liet me op het bed vallen. Uit mijn nachtkastje nam ik een veer en een perkamentrol.

_Tops,  
__Kom morgenmiddag naar de 3 bezemstelen. Ik heb je raad nodig.  
__Jess_

Legolas was gaan jagen, en dus moest ik helemaal naar de uilenvleugel. Daar aangekomen zag ik dat er al iemand was en even later merkte ik (en waarom verbaasde het me nog) Severus Sneep was. Ik wilde me omdraaien en weglopen, maar liet hem nu net de reden zijn dat ik deze brief wenste te versturen.

Tegen mijn zin dus liep ik verder naar binnen.

"Goedemorgen, professor Verlinden."

"Ik heb al honderd keer gezegd dat je me Jessica moet noemen." Oké, misschien niet de beste reactie onder de omstandigheden. Maar het was een soort van automatisch weerwoord geworden.

Hij leek even uit het veld geslagen, maar herstelde zich snel en draaide nooit om.

"Ga je een brief versturen aan je geheime aanbidder?" De laatste twee woorden werden vol verachting uitgesproken. Ik onderdrukte de aandrang om met mijn ogen te rollen. Maar toen bedacht ik dat ik Tops eigenlijk helemaal niet nodig had, als ik gewoon eerlijk was.

"Er is geen geheime aanbidder, oké." Nu draaide hij zich om.

"Heb je die bloemen naar jezelf gestuurd dan?"

Ik keek hem verontwaardigd aan. Alsof niemand anders mij bloemen kon sturen!

"Ze waren van mijn ouders. Ik wou gewoon Smalharts gezicht zien. Sorry als dat je op de een of andere manier… ergerde." Subtiele hints. Vakwerk, al zeg ik het zelf.

Hij keek opgelucht. Jawel, Severus Sneep keek opgelucht. En ik kreeg er zowaar medelijden mee. Waarom was ik ook ooit met dat stomme plan begonnen? Ik had een plan B moeten bedenken, langer moeten overwegen, desnoods zelfs Smalharts slaapverwekkend gezeur moeten doorstaan. En eerlijk, ik kon hem niet teleurstellen. Niet nu ik van alles zo'n zooitje had gemaakt.

Maar waarom, waarom, had ik ingodsnaam hem _mee uit drinken _gevraagd?!

* * *

XD Ik weet dat dit voor de Sirius-lovers onder jullie totaal de verkeerde richting uitgaat, maar _don't worry_! Volgende hoofdstuk hangt volledige van de reviews af, dus misschien morgen en misschien volgende week.  
Ik ga proberen er meer Perkamentus/Tops/Anderling/iemand in te krijgen, want nu is het gewoon volledig Jessica/Smalhart/Severus. En zelfs voor mij wordt dat langdradig.  
Maar hopelijk vonden jullie het hoofdstukje leuk, en tot de volgende!  
x Margot

PS: Overmorgen HBP!!! (Sorry, moest ik dus gewoon herhalen) ... *danst rond de tafel, terwijl ouders bedachtzaam van de tv opkijken*


	7. De date die geen date was

Owkeee, sorry voor de late update maar ik was op taalstage. Ik ga geen lange uitleg geven, want ik moet binnen 8 minuten door, maar lees gewoon.

Disclaimer: Als ik JK Rowling was geweest waren Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tops en Severus nu nog levend en wel in mijn kamer. Maar ik ben JK Rowling dus niet. Verdorie.

* * *

Ofwel was ik bezeten door een demon, of ik had een geestelijke stoornis. Ik wist niet op welke van de twee ik hoopte. Als verdoofd zat ik in mijn zetel, terwijl ik mijn gedachten op een rijtje probeerde te zetten. De brief voor Tops lag onverstuurd naast me, mij er om de zoveel minuten aan herinnerend wat een ongelofelijke idioot ik was.

En ondertussen had ik iets wat sommigen misschien een date zouden noemen (maar wat het dus _niet _was) met jawel, de enige en echte Severus Sneep. Oh wat had ik toch een fantastisch eenvoudig en simpel leven.

Niet dat ik het zo'n ramp vond om iets met hem te gaan drinken. Ik bedoel, uiteindelijk zat ik wel al twee maanden (vrijwillig, mag ik erbij toevoegen) naast hem tijdens de maaltijden. En daar had ik wel een reputatie voor moeten opgeven! (Herinner mij er niet aan dat ik nog geen reputatie had.)

Het was gewoon een uitje. Zoiets dat ik ook met Tops zou doen. Niet dat ik hem met Tops zou vergelijken. Ik ben mijn leven nog niet beu. Maar voor hem betekende het waarschijnlijk iets anders, en dat maakte me doodongerust.

Maar wat kon het mij schelen wat hij van me vond? Met zijn immer depressieve air die zelfs de beste clown van de wereld nog niet zou kunnen doorbreken. Waarom nam ik ook de moeite om zelfs nog maar te proberen vrienden met hem te worden?

Ik wist echter dat het me toevallig wel iets kon schelen wat hij van me vond. Ergens gedurende die gesprekken over acromantulabloed en aanverwanten, was ik gehecht aan hem geraakt. En daar werd ik dan weer ontzettend onzeker van. Ik had duidelijk hulp nodig, psychiatrische of niet.

Daar zat ik dus, met de boosaardige brief aan mijn voeten en een soort van emotionele inzakking.

Drie uur later en meerdere glazen water (of wijn, ik had niet echt opgelet) kon ik weer helder denken. Dit keer zag ik niet waar ik me zo druk om had gemaakt. Dit was gewoon net als in mijn 5de jaar, toen Chris Halliwell erop stond om elke dag mijn boeken naar de les te dragen.

Oké, dus misschien was het niet _helemaal_ hetzelfde, maar wat dan nog? Ik was een zelfstandige, volwassen vrouw. Dit kon ik wel aan! Ik dronk het laatste restje uit mijn glas leeg (duidelijk water, en ik was er dankbaar om) en stond op. Uit mijn kast nam ik marineblauw gewaad en ik ging op weg naar de grote zaal, mijn ondergang tegemoet.

_Ik kan dit wel aan. Ik kan dit wel aan. Ik kan dit wel aan. _Ik plofte neer op mijn gebruikelijke plaatsje aan de oppertafel en schepte eten op.

"Goedenavond, Jessica." Ik glimlachte beleefd en liet mijn vork op de grond vallen.

"Oh, hey. Eh… professor –"

"Severus" Juist ja. Dit was zo totaal de richting die ik uitwilde.

We zetten onze gesprekken gewoon voort, zoals we elke dag deden, maar toch was het… anders. Ik kon het niet precies uitleggen, maar ik ontweek zijn blik en hield mijn ogen resoluut op de aardappelen op mijn bord. Na een tijdje gaf ook hij het op en fixeerde zijn blik op zijn bord. Al bij al leek hij normaal te doen, en scheen ik degene te zijn die raar deed. Misschien… misschien was ik gewoon paranoïde. Was het gewoon toeval dat hij op dat moment had besloten zijn kopje te folteren en nog wat te oefenen voor zijn loopwedstrijd komende zondag. Opeens voelde ik me compleet belachelijk. Ik had gewoon ontzettend overdreven met mijn reactie. Als ik dit kon vergeten, zouden we gewoon terug vrienden worden. Zoals voor die verdomde bloemen.

"Waar spreken we morgen af?" Ik was dus een klein detail vergeten.

De volgende dag stond ik voor mijn kast. Als 5 minuten had ik hier besluitloos zitten te staren naar mijn kleren, en dat besefte ik pas toen Legolas binnen kwam gevlogen. Waarom stond ik hier ingodsnaam?! Ik ging gewoon iets drinken met een collega. Een collega die _niets_ meer was dan een collega. En waarom probeerde ik mezelf trouwens te overtuigen?

Ik koos uiteindelijk voor dreuzelkleren, met een jeans en een geruit hemd en liet mijn haar in zijn natuurlijke losse krullen hangen. Om half 12 verliet ik het kasteel en ging op weg naar de 3 bezemstelen, iets minder zelfzeker dan ik me wilde voelen.

De pub was overbevolkt, en een kwartier te vroeg vond ik nog net een tafeltje. Ik besloot om maar al iets te bestellen en vroeg een boterbiertje aan Rosmerta. Ze zette het flesje voor me neer en keek me schattend aan.

"Helemaal alleen gekomen?" Ik vroeg me af of ze aan waarzeggerij deed.

"Nee, maar ik ben te vroeg."

"Dat denk ik niet." Ik keek haar niet-begrijpend aan en ze knikte naar ergens achter me. Verbaasd draaide ik me om. Volgens mij hadden we zonet een vervanger voor Zwamdrift gevonden.

Severus zette zich tegenover me.

"Hallo. Ik heb al iets besteld, wat wil jij drinken?" Hij keek even cynisch naar mijn glas, en draaide zich toen om naar Rosmerta.

"Vuurwhisky voor mij, alsjeblieft." Ze knikte en draaide zich om, maar niet na eerst samenzweerderig naar mij te knipogen.

"Dus…" Mijn gespreksvaardigheden leken me in de steek te laten en ik zocht koortsachtig naar een gespreksonderwerp. Hij bleef me gewoon aankijken, met die immer enerverende grijns op zijn gezicht. Gelukkig was er toch iemand perfect op zijn gemak.

"Geef je graag les?" Ik kon maar beter op veilig spelen.

"Nee." Kon die man nu _nooit _een voorspelbaar antwoord geven?

"Waarom doe je dat dan?"

"Wat moet ik anders doen?"

"Weet ik veel. Heler of zo?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"En waarom geef jij dan les?", vroeg hij. Ik aarzelde.

"Geen idee eigenlijk. Het is altijd al mijn droom geweest." Hij keek me schattend aan.

"Hoe oud ben je eigenlijk?" Was er niet zo'n onuitgesproken regel, 'vraag nooit naar de leeftijd van een vrouw'? Maar hij leek me wel het type om zich geen barst van zoiets aan te trekken.

"24, ik wordt 25 op 23 december."

"Handig." Ik keek hem vragend aan.

"Zo vergeet niemand je verjaardag." Ik haalde mijn neus op.

"Het zou je verbazen, met die kerstsfeer."

"Ook geen voorliefde voor de feestdagen?" De ook was me niet ontgaan. Ik nam aan dat hij Kerstmis alleen doorbracht, want van familie had ik nog niks gehoord. Dat bracht me op ideeën.

"Niet echt", antwoordde ik ontwijkend. "Zeg, je hebt me nog niets over je familie verteld." Zijn ogen die tot nu toe steeds op mij waren gericht, daalden af naar het glas dat hij in zijn handen ronddraaide. Even bleef hij zo zitten, en ik dacht dat hij niet zou antwoorden, maar toen keek hij weer op.

"Er valt ook niks over te vertellen."

"Leven je ouders nog?" Hij haalde opnieuw zijn schouders op.

"Geen idee." Ik keek hem ongelovig aan.

"Eens kijken… De laatste keer dat ik ze zag, waren ze beiden 56, dus dan moeten ze nu… 69 zijn." Hij pauzeerde even.

"Waarschijnlijk wel dus, onkruid vergaat niet."

Ik had niet verwacht dat hij een gelukkige jeugd had gehad, maar kom nou, 'onkruid vergaat niet'?

Plotseling stond hij op, zijn stoel naar achter duwend. Ik schrok op.

"Ik ga maar eens. Dag Jessica. Het was… verhelderend." Hij wilde weggaan, maar ik was ook opgestaan en pakte hem bij zijn arm vast.

"Auw!"

"Wat? Wat is er?" Maar hij beende zich al een weg door het café alsof zijn leven ervan af hing. Ondertussen vroeg ik me af waarom hij zo overhaast was vertrokken. Het was onbeleefd, en trouwens, zo hard had ik nu ook weer niet geknepen.

Ik had hem enkel bij zijn linkeronderarm vastgenomen en… Wacht, linkeronderarm?

Met open mond staarde ik naar de deur die nog naklapperde.

* * *

Wat denken jullie? Wie de Charmed-link eruit kan halen krijgt cyber-brownies. Review, en wees vriendelijk... Luv Joe!  
(Volgend hoofdstuk in de loop van volende week. Als ik niet te lui ben)

x Margs


	8. Het kruisverhoor en de verontschuldiging

Korter dan ik had verwacht, maar hopelijk toch grappig. Ik heb al een goed idee van wat ik in de volgende hoofdstukken ga laten gebeuren, maar suggesties zijn altijd welkom!

Disclaimer: Waarom? _Waarom_?!

* * *

Ik bleef redelijk kalm toen ik mijn weg terug naar het kasteel maakte. Maar ik was al zo ver heen dat ik waarschijnlijk niet eens in paniek was geraakt als Perkamentus me op dat moment had verteld dat hij in werkelijkheid Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden was.

Een halfuur later wandelde ik de bordes op. De korte wandeling had me goed gedaan en ik besloot om maar meteen naar de kerkers te gaan, voor ik weer een van mijn paniekaanvallen kreeg.

Het was er ijskoud en het enige licht kwam van enkele toortsen die grillige schaduwen op de muur wierpen. Aarzelend klopte ik op de deur van Severus' kamers.

Het was duidelijk dat hij me niet had verwacht. Zonder op een uitnodiging te wachten, glipte ik langs hem heen binnen.

"En wat denk je wel dat je aan het doen bent?", snauwde hij.

"Wat _ik _aan het doen ben? Waarom liep je weg daarnet?"

"Doet dat er iets toe?" Hij begon me naar de deur te schuiven.

"Wat zei ik verkeerd? Waarom moest je per sé daar weg? Ging het soms over je ouders?"

"Zeg, wat is dit, een kruisverhoor of zo? Wat bedoel je met al die vragen?"

"Wat ik _bedoel_? Wat heb je op je linkerarm?" Hij staakte zijn pogingen om me buiten te krijgen.

"Ik zou niet weten waar je het over hebt." Ik merkte op dat hij iets bleker zag dan gewoonlijk.

"Oh nee? Toon me je linkeronderarm. Toon me je –"

"Zou je alsjeblieft _onmiddellijk _met deze nonsens willen ophouden?" Hij deed de deur open. Ik stapte op hem af.

"Buiten", siste hij.

"_Excuseer _me?!"

"Je hebt me wel gehoord. Buiten, zei ik!" Ik keek hem vernietigend aan, stormde naar de deur en duwde hem ondertussen opzij. De deur sloeg ik met een klap achter me dicht.

De leerlingen die ik tegenkwam, moesten mijn humeur hebben opgemerkt, want ze ontweken me en keken me met bezorgde blikken na.

Ook Smalhart keek me bezorgd aan toen ik kwam aangelopen.

"Jessy, wat is –"

"Hou je mond, jij omhooggevallen, arrogante, onuitstaanbare KWAL!" Zijn ogen werden zo groot als theeschoteltjes. Ik slaakte een gefrustreerde zucht en liep hem voorbij, zonder hem nog een blik waardig te keuren.

Die avond ging ik tijdens het eten naast professor Anderling zitten, en professor Dedikodu vertelde me in alle vertouwen dat ze 'uit goede bron' had vernomen dat 'Sneep was gesignaleerd was in de Verdonkeremaansteeg'. Ik onderdrukte de aandrang om met mijn ogen te rollen. Chismes Dedikodu (Ze was half Spaans, half Turks. Vandaar de ronduit bespottelijke naam.) was alles waar ik een hekel aan had. Knap, luidruchtig en een echte roddeltante.

Anderling daarentegen, bleek een uiterst aangename vrouw te zijn (een verrassing na zeven jaar haar lessen te hebben gevolgd) en ik bracht dan ook de rest van de avond pratend met haar door.

De daaropvolgende weken zorgde ik er diplomatisch voor dat ik Severus ontweek, en Smalhart liep elke keer ik hem tegenkwam met een grote boog om me heen.

De laatste dag voor de kerstvakantie, gebeurde er echter iets opmerkelijks.

Ik liep door de gangen, al volop over de vakantie aan het dromend, toen ik opeens opbotste tegen iets massief. Ik dacht eerst dat ik tegen een muur was gelopen.

"Ben je blind? Kijk uit waar je loopt!" Ik weet niet of je het al hebt gemerkt, maar muren praten niet. En ik had al zo'n vaag idee van wie me zonet had uitgemaakt. Het klonk een beetje zoals zo een van die goedkope stationsromannetjes. De knappe, exotische jongedame botst tegen een aantrekkelijke jongeman op, ze beginnen te praten en worden verliefd. Zoek de 7 fouten.

Bitter keek ik omhoog, recht in de koolzwarte ogen van Severus. Ik haatte het dat ik naar boven moest kijken. Een paar centimeter meer was handig geweest. En natuurlijk klonk het excuus 'ik had je niet gezien' niet echt geloofwaardig.

"Nou _sorry_ hoor. Ik zal je o zo kostbare tijd niet langer verspillen." Ik maakte aanstalten om hem voorbij te lopen en was al een paar meter van hem verwijderd, toen ik zijn stem hoorde.

"Jessica… ik…" Hij leek de woorden met moeite uit te kunnen spreken, alsof hij het niet echt wilde, maar de woorden toch tegen wil en dank uit zijn keel werden geperst.

"Ik… Sorry, oké." _Wat_? Wilde hij me een hartaanval bezorgen? Hadden de Zwadderaars met wisseldrank geknoeid? Ging de wereld vergaan?

"Maak je geen illusies.", waarschuwde hij. Ik glimlachte. Zo kende ik hem weer. Nog steeds glimlachend draaide ik me om.

"Daar zou ik me als ik jou was niet al te veel zorgen om maken."

"Wedden dat ze een geheime relatie hebben?" Hermelien Griffel gaf Ron Wemel een klap op zijn achterhoofd. Nog nagrinnikend liet ik de geluiden van een razende Severus die zijn favoriete hobby (strafwerk uitdelen) aan het uitoefenen was, achter.

* * *

Als je je afvraagt vanwaar de naam _Chismes Dedikodu _komt. _Chismes_ is Spaans voor roddel, en _Dedikodu_ Turks voor roddel. Google vertaler is soms héél handig voor namen. :P  
Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstukje jullie verwachtingen voldoet, al is het een beetje kort.  
Volgend hoofdstuk probeer ik zo snel mogelijk te posten, maar dat moet ik nog schrijven. Alles hangt dus af van mijn inspiratie. En misschien een heel klein beetje van de reviews...  
Om af te sluiten, check op YouTube CommunityChannel en (ik weet dat ik in herhaling val) Snapiekins. Twee hilarische YouTube Vloggers.

XxX Margot

Geheime wachtwoord: ***** (aka review)


	9. Sirius Zwarts? Ontsnapt?

Wat kan ik zeggen... _eindelijk_! ^^  
Ik zat even volledig vast, en kan dan ook alleen maar Jade Lammourgy (ga haar verhaaltjes lezen!) bedanken om het begin (de helft) te schrijven. Vandaar dat het ook zo lang is. XD  
Ik heb zo'n idee dat enkele van mijn lezers blij gaan zijn met dit hoofdstuk. En ja ik weet dat het nu niet meer canon is, maar het is een Fanfiction dus... koffiekan, melkkan, alles kan. (...) *kuch* Het is al laat, oké. ^^

Hopelijk zijn jullie blij met dit hoofdstukje, en vergeet niet te reviewen op het eind...

XxX

* * *

De dagen die daarop volgden, spraken noch ik, noch Severus over de date-die-geen-date-was of het de ruzie die daarop was gevolgd. Hoewel het feit dat hij een dooddoener zou kunnen zijn me ontzettend verontruste, slaagde ik erin het naar mijn achterhoofd te verhuizen. En daarbij, Perkamentus vertrouwde hem. Er was geen enkele reden waarom ik dat niet zou doen. Toen de kerstvakantie aanbrak, was ik het hele voorval dan ook bijna vergeten.

Het was een rustige morgen toen er op de deur werd geklopt van mijn kamer. Ik haalde verbaasd mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog, omdat ik dit zeker niet had verwacht. Het was morgen kerst, dus vandaag gingen alle leerlingen en de meeste leraren naar huis of naar vrienden toe. Ik stopte met het inpakken van mijn koffer (ik was van plan terug te gaan naar mijn appartement in Londen), stond op en deed met een verbaasd gezicht de deur open.

"Severus?" vroeg ik nog verbaasder dan eerst. Hij knikte.

"Wel… Jessica," hij had zo te zien nog steeds moeite met die naam. "Ik en Perkamentus wilde je graag even spreken, over iets belangrijks." Mijn nieuwsgierigheid werd geprikkeld en ik keek hem aan met een blik van: Geef-me-alsjeblieft-meer-informatie-want-ik-moet-weten-wat-er-gaande-is-anders-flip-ik-straks-en-je-weet-dat-jij-daar-niet-tegen-kan-blik.

Hij stuurde enkel nog een dwingende blik mijn richting uit, draaide zich om en liep weg. Ik keek hem na en besloot dat het toch wel slim was om hem te volgen. Ik deed snel mijn deur snel op slot en liep op een drafje achter Severus aan. Eindelijk haalde ik hem in, half lopend half hijgend en hij keek me verbaasd aan.

"Wat?"

"Waarom hijg je zo?"

"Er zijn veel trappen in dit kasteel weet je!" ik keek hem uitdagend aan. Hij rolde met zijn ogen en sloeg een hoek om. Ik besloot dat ik maar beter heel erg aardig kon doen als ik wilde weten wat er gaande was.  
"Zeg Severus -" Ik werd meteen al door hem onderbroken, zonder dat ik mijn zin af kon maken.

"Nee ik vertel je niet waarom Perkamentus ons wilt spreken."

"Weet _jij_ waarom hij ons wil spreken?" Hij antwoordde niet, maar keek stoïcijns vooruit en ik glimlachte triomfantelijk.

Opeens stopte hij, waardoor ik bijna tegen hem opbotste, en gaf het wachtwoord aan het standbeeld voor Perkamentus' kamer. We liepen de draaiende trap op en even later klopte ik op zijn deur.  
"Binnen?" We deden de deur open en zagen Perkamentus achter zijn bureau zitten. Ik gaf hem een warme glimlach en zag zijn ogen even tussen mij en Severus flitsen. Ze begonnen fervent te twinkelen. Ik had die twinkel al vaak gezien. Hoewel ik hem in deze omstandigheden liever niet zag.

"Jessica?" ik werd uit mijn gedachten geholpen doordat Severus me porde en keek vervolgens naar Perkamentus, die zo te zien iets tegen me had gezegd. Wat ik weer niet door had.

"Ga zitten…" Zei hij opnieuw, lichtjes geamuseerd. Ik nam plaats naast Severus en keek daarna naar de vele schalen snoepjes die op Perkamentus' bureau stonden.

"Jessica, ik weet niet of je ooit al eens hebt gehoord over De Orde van de Feniks?" Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Dit was wel het laatste wat ik had verwacht.

"Uhm… Ja. Het is een groep mensen die tegen Jeweetwel strijdt zonder hulp van het Ministerie toch?" Hij knikte als bevestiging, terwijl hij zich omdraaide en Feniks over zijn hoofd aaide.  
"Wel… we hebben net te horen gekregen dat er een gevangene van Azkaban is ontsnapt… Een gevaarlijke gevangene. Sirius Zwarts." Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan, maar schrok door een klap links van me. Severus had zijn stoel naar achter gegooid (hij lag nu ergens tegen de deur), en leek elk moment te kunnen uitbarsten.

"WAT?!" barste hij dan ook uit, geen twee seconden later. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan, maar Perkamentus had dit zo te zien verwacht.

"Er zitten toch al ergere mensen in Azkaban?", merkte ik op. Ik bedoel, Zwarts was toch gewoon maar een dooddoener? Oké, hij heeft een gezin verraden, maar -"

Toen flipte Severus helemaal… wat ik niet had zien aankomen.

"Gewoon een dooddoener? Gewoon een dooddoener?! GEWOON EEN DOODDOENER?!", schreeuwde hij in mijn richting. Ik was even van mijn stuk gebracht.

"Ja! Ik snap het wel!" Ik sprong ook op uit mijn stoel en keek hem boos aan.

"Sirius Zwarts is het vuilste, goorste geval wat er op deze aarde rond loopt!", zei Severus met een sissende ondertoon. De Zwadderaar begon duidelijk bij hem omhoog te komen.

"Severus, ga zitten. Ik denk niet dat Jessica snapt waar je op doelt met je boosheid…" Severus keek hem ook even boos aan, maar gaf daarna een zwiep met zijn toverstok en ging zitten in de stoel die naar hem toe was gekomen.  
Perkamentus fixeerde zijn helderblauwe ogen op mij. "Het ligt ietsje ingewikkelder, vrees ik. We zijn er een tijdje geleden achter gekomen dat Sirius Zwarts onschuldig zou kunnen zijn." Ik kreeg een vreemd gevoel van déjà vu, toen Severus zijn stoel naar achter gooide.

"Hoe kan _hij_ nu onschuldig zijn?! Wil je soms beweren dat die onderkruiper niks misdaan heeft? Dat hij James en…en Lily niet heeft verraden?" Perkamentus keek hem kalm aan.

"Dat is exact wat ik wil zeggen. Ik heb namelijk uit betrouwbare bron vernomen dat niet Sirius Zwarts, maar Peter Pippeling de geheimhouder was van de Potters."

"_Wat_?" Severus' toon was gevaarlijk laag. Perkamentus ging verder alsof hij nooit was onderbroken.

"En daarom hebben we dus extra versterking nodig bij De Orde, omdat Sirius Zwarts nu ergens ronddoolt. Als het ministerie hem terugvindt, is Azkaban wel het minst van zijn zorgen." Ik knikte begrijpend naar Perkamentus, terwijl Severus verloren terug in zijn stoel zakte.  
"Dus Jessica, ik wilde je vragen of je lid wilde worden van De Orde. Severus is het al, dus die kan je begeleiden vandaag naar het huis van Remus, dat is onze voorlopige locatie, totdat we een iets groter huis hebben…" ik knikte en stemde natuurlijk in. Die middag vertrok ik nog met Severus naar Remus Lupos die ik voor het eerst zou ontmoeten. Ook al deed Severus een beetje ongemakkelijk over hem, toch had ik er best zin in.

De eerste indruk van Remus Lupos' huis, was dat ze inderdaad een groter hoofdkwartier zouden moeten zoeken. Het was een doodgewoon rijtjeshuis, maar duidelijk het kleinste van de straat, wat al iets wilde zeggen. De verf bladerde van de muren, en het huis gaf al bij al een nogal verwaarloosde indruk.

Zonder aarzelen stapte Severus de trede op, terwijl ik even op straat bleef aarzelen. Even later werd de deur geopend door een man die er al even verwaarloosd uitzag als het huis dat hij bewoonde. Hij had bruin haar en vermoeide ogen, en droeg een gewaad dat duidelijk al meerder malen was versteld. Buiten zijn gehavende indruk, en het feit dat hij er ouder uitzag dan hij waarschijnlijk was, was het een knappe man.

Severus stond ondertussen al binnen, en keek me met een vreemde blik aan. Terwijl ik door de deur stapte, glimlachte ik warm naar de man die, naar Severus' beschrijving, Remus Lupos moest zijn. Hij glimlachte ook, en zijn gezicht zag er opeens verbazingwekkend jonger uit. Ik kon het niet helpen te bedenken dat Severus er waarschijnlijk ook jonger uit zou zien als hij zou lachen… en dat die hoop tevergeefs was. Daarom schudde ik dus gewoon maar Remus' hand.

"Remus Lupos, is het niet?" Hij knikte.

"Wel, het is een plezier om je te ontmoeten. Ik heb al veel over je gehoord. Niet allemaal even positief eerlijk gezegd." Alsof we het hadden afgesproken, keken we op dat moment allebei naar Severus. Remus lachte.

"Het is ook een plezier jou te ontmoeten… Jessica." Ik wilde net antwoorden, toen Severus me met een geïrriteerde blik naar, wat ik aannam het salon was, meesleurde.

Er waren niet veel mensen, maar ik merkte op dat ik er toch een paar herkende. Ik zag Hagrid en Anderling, die met Perkamentus aan het praten waren. In de andere hoek van de kamer zat een zwarte man, die ik vaag herkende, en professor Dolleman, die me met zijn rondtollende oog aankeek. Rillend keek ik snel de andere kant op.

Met haar rug naar me toe, stond een jonge vrouw met lang, zwart haar, die in gedachten verzonken leek. Glimlachend liep ik op haar af.

"Hey." Layla draaide zich om.

"Jessica! Wat geweldig om je weer te zien!" Ze omhelsde me, en ik lachte breed. Toen ze me weer losliet, keek ze naar een punt ergens achter me.

"God, Jessica! Hoe gaat het tegenwoordig met je… is dat Secretus?"

"Severus."

"Wat?" Ze keek me vragend aan, en ik gaf haar een geërgerde blik.

"Zijn naam is _Severus_." Eerst leek ze een beetje uit het veld geslagen, maar toen werd haar glimlach steeds breder. Nu was het mijn beurt om "Wat?" te zeggen.

"_Severus_ zei je? Ik wist niet dat jullie zo… close waren?"

Ik was net van plan om haar te vertellen waar het op stond, toen Severus (ik zweer dat hij ons gesprek had gevolgd, en me nu gewoon wilde pesten), naast me kwam staan. Alleen kwam hij niet gewoon naast me staan. Hij _sloeg zijn arm om mijn middel_. En toen vroeg hij met zo'n onschuldig gezicht: "Een vriendin van je, Jessica?" Ik was niet eens verbaasd meer dat hij deze keer geen problemen met mijn voornaam leek te hebben.

Layla grijnsde breed, en ik bloosde. Waarom bloosde ik? Waarom _bloosde_ ik? _Waarom bloosde ik_?

Soms wilde ik echt dat ik in het niets kon oplossen…


	10. Een meisje met een te grote mond

Hey, ik ben terug! *duikt weg achter bureau om de vliegende tomaten etc te ontwijken*  
Sorry voor de lange wachttijd... Echt waar! Maar ik lijk gewoon veel tijd nodig te hebben om alle ideeën op papier te krijgen.  
De lengte hebben jullie 100% aan **Jade Lammourgy** te danken. Iedereen in koor: _Dankje Jade!!!_  
Oké, nu dit allemaal gezegd en gedaan is, enjoy en review op het eind.  
Salut!

Disclaimer:  
Layla: Van mij  
Jess: Ook al van mij! (Goh, toevallig)  
Remus: Niet van mij (Damn damn damn...)  
Sirius: Niet van mij (Jammer)  
Severus: Niet van mij (Oké, dit wordt deprimerend)  
Harry Potter Universe: Niet van mij (*Barst in huilen uit*)

* * *

Layla glimlachte begripvol naar me, en stak haar hand uit.

"Hey, ik ben Layla. Jessica en ik zijn al heel lang vriendinnen." Ik was haar er ontzettend dankbaar voor. Niet omdat ze de verkeerde conclusies trok of zo vriendelijk deed, maar omdat ze ervoor zorgde dat Severus zijn arm van rond mijn middel moest halen om haar een hand te geven.

Wacht even… ik had niet eens een hand gekregen toen ik hem ontmoette! Ik keek hem verwijtend aan, maar hij leek het niet eens te merken. Opeens vloog de deur open, en we draaiden ons allemaal om. Romeo Wolkenveldt kwam de kamer binnengestormd.

"Sorry dat ik stoor," hijgde hij, "maar we hebben mensen nodig op kerkhof van Godrics Eind. Sirius Zwarts is gesignaleerd en het Ministerie is al onderweg." Het was even doodstil. Toen sprongen Anderling, Remus en Arthur Wemel recht en liepen ze naar de deur. Ik wilde zelf ook die kant uitgaan, maar merkte dat dat onmogelijk was omdat iemand me tegenhield. Met een voorgevoel draaide ik me kwaad om… om mijn voorgevoel bevestigd te zien worden.

"Waar gaan we naartoe?" Severus keek me aan met een van zijn misprijzende leeraars blikken, en ik voelde me weer net een klein kind dat was betrapt op snoep stelen.

"Zou je me willen _loslaten_?"

"Als je belooft dat je hier blijft."

"Tuurlijk. Terwijl jij daar even de held gaat uithangen en de hele wereld red van alle onheil."

"Ik ben blij dat we elkaar begrijpen, Jessica." Hierop liep hij me voorbij zonder me nog een blik waardig te keuren en liep ook naar de deur. Ik keek hem met open mond na, en naast me hoorde ik Layla mompelen: "Van je vrienden moet je het hebben." Het drong opeens tot me door dat Anderling al door de deur naar de hal was verdwenen, en ik snelde naar de deur. Mijn plan om achter de groep mee te glippen viel echter in het water toen Remus me in het oog kreeg.

"Ah, Jessica, zeer goed, we kunnen wel wat extra help gebruiken." Severus draaide zich om bij het noemen van mijn naam en ik keek hem met een onschuldig gezicht aan.

"Zie je wel, ik ben onmisbaar!" Hierna sloot ik me bij Remus aan die met een schuldbewuste blik naar hem keek. Ik grijnsde daarentegen voluit.

Voordat ik door de deur verdween zwaaide ik nog eens uitbundig naar Layla, die me hoofdschuddend maar glimlachend nakeek. Even later duwde Severus me hardhandig verder.

We vertrokken met z'n allen naar het kerkhof door te verschijnselen. Ik voelde de misselijkheid in me opborrelen en viel dan ook bijna om als Remus me niet vast had gepakt. Severus keek hem zowat moordend aan, maar ik zond hem ook een boze blik waardoor hij snel weer normaal kijk. Ik kon nog steeds geen grote grijns verbergen terwijl de rest behoorlijk gespannen leek te zijn. We renden door de straat met toverstokken getrokken terwijl het al schemerde en de sterren en de halve maan zichtbaar werd. Romeo sprong zowat over het hekje heen en de rest volgde al snel. Ik merkte al vlug op dat Severus in zichzelf aan het mompelen was met een boze bijna moordende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Ik volgde Remus en ik kon niet geloven wat ik zag. De rest was om de kerk gerend om te zorgen dat het ministerie niet onverwachts kwam terwijl Remus, Severus en ik zowat als versteend naar een man stonden te kijken.

Hij zat mijn zijn knieën in de sneeuw, terwijl hij kapotte oude kleding aanhad. Een lange bruine jas met verschijnende gaten erin terwijl je hier en daar op zijn armen grote wonden zag zitten. Zijn haar was een grote warboel, maar dat maakte niks voor me uit. Het enige waar ik oog voor had was het schokken van zijn lichaam.

Hij zat voor een wit marmeren graf terwijl die helemaal bedekt was met sneeuw. Je zag dat alleen de sneeuw bij de namen was weg geschraapt en voor de rest lag er een mooie rode roos op die bevroren was en voor de namen was neer gelegd.

De man had zijn gezicht met zijn handen bedekt terwijl we hem hoorde huilen. Niet zomaar huilen, maar je hoorde de pijn bij elk geluid wat hij maakte. Als of hij al zoveel had meegemaakt dat niks meer belangrijk was. Ik wist niet waarom maar ik zette instinctief een stap naar voren, en Remus keek me even verbaasd aan. Met een schorre en droge stem, kreeg ik de moed om mijn stem daadwerkelijk te gebruiken.

"Sirius…?" Ook al was ik niet zeker van mijn stem en of het wel goed was wat ik deed zette ik nog een stap naar voren. De man voor het graf bleek me niet te horen want hij bleef zo zitten. Ik zette nog een stap, mijn geluk wel erg uitdagend. Severus leek dat ook te merken en siste zowat naar me. Ik gaf hem een boze blik terwijl Remus me twijfelend aankeek.

De man voor me kon geen moordenaar zijn. Dat kon gewoon niet! Zijn lichaam vertoonde zoveel verdriet, zoveel pijn en zoveel leed, dat hij onmogelijk tot iets ergs toe in staat zou zijn. Als of zijn ziel zo was aangetast dat het niet meer kon worden gemaakt.

Ik was nog maar een stap van hem verwijderd en voor ik het wist zette ik nog een stapte en zakte door mijn knieën naast hem neer. Hij haalde zijn handen weg en ik zag uiteindelijk zijn gezicht.

Ook al was hij ongeschoren, en zag hij er behoorlijk vies uit, het was duidelijk te zien dat hij knappe gelaatstrekken had. Zijn ogen die tegen de tranen probeerde te vechten bleven steen vast naar de roos kijken op het graf.

"H-het was niet de bedoeling…" Mompelde hij zachtjes en ik keek van hem naar het graf. _Lily en James Potter._ Stond er in sierlijke letters op geschreven, en mijn hart sloeg een bonk over bij die twee namen.

"Het was niet de bedoeling…' Mompelde hij nog een keer zachtjes. Tranen begonnen weer over zijn wangen heen te rollen terwijl hij dat zinnetje tegen zichzelf bleef mompelen. Ik wilde wat zeggen maar Severus was me voor. Zijn altijd ijskoude kool zwarte ogen spuwde nu zowat vuur en hij duwde me ruw aan de kant.

"Niet de bedoeling?! JE HEBT ZE VERMOORD ZWARTS! Wat denk je wel niet, jij achterbakse vieze gore verader! JE HEBT ZE VERADEN!" Schreeuwde hij. Sirius sprong op en keek hem even kwaad terug aan met de tranen nog steeds in zijn ogen.

"Noem mijn geen verader als je er zelf een bent, en geen besef hebt van de zaken die hier gaande zijn!" Spuwde hij terug en Severus deed zijn mond open om wat te zeggen, maar werd onderbroken door een schreeuw.

"Daar is hij!" We keken om, om een paar mensen van het ministier nog geen 40 meter van ons vandaan te zien staan. Ik zag iemand al zijn toverstok trekken en zonder er bij na te denken ging ik voor Sirius staan en voelde ik nog geen twee seconden later een hele pijnscheut door mijn lichaam heen en werd ik verwelkomt door de duisternis…

"Hoe is het met haar?"

"Ze is nog steeds warm…"  
"Geen verbetering dan?"  
"Jawel… Haar ademhaling is weer normaal geworden, en haar botbreuk is weer heel."

Ik hoorde verschillende stemmen in mijn hoofd, maar ik had teveel hoofdpijn om te gaan bedenken van wie de stemmen waren. Ik voelde hoe ik op iets zachts lag en iemand mijn haren uit mijn gezicht streek en iets nats en kouds op mijn voorhoofd legde.

"Dank je Poppy…' Zei een rustige stem, maar tegelijkertijd klonk die heel ongerust. Ik voelde hoe mijn keel brandde, er verschillende punten in mijn lichaam waren waarvan ik wilde dat ik ze niet zou voelen omdat ze zoveel pijn deden, en mijn ogen aan voelde als of ze dag licht wilde zien.

Ik besloot dat het dan ook tijd was om mijn ogen open te doen, tenminste, te proberen. Ik trok mijn spieren aan en voelde hoe ze langzaam open gingen. Ik knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen en ik zag hoe er een gezicht over me heen boog. Het gezicht kreeg langzaam vorm en ik zag dat het Madam Plijster was. Ze had een warme glimlach op haar gezicht en ze ging naast me zitten.

"Hoe voel je je?" Vroeg ze zachtjes en ik fronste even voordat ik antwoord gaf.

" Als of er 12 dubbeldekkers over me heen zijn gereden ik daarna ben opgegeten door 13 kleine puppy's en in een mixer ben gemixt tot een roze smoothie…" Haar glimlach werd iets breder voordat ze zachtjes op mijn hand klopte.

"Je hebt bezoek…" Ze stond op en ik ging iets meer rechtop zitten. Hierdoor merkte ik dat mijn pols in het verband zat ik een snee had in mijn wang en mijn kleding was gescheurd op verschillende plekken.

Ik zag Remus en Layla in de deuropening staan en Layla grijnsde en Remus leek opgelucht te zijn. Ik streek de haren uit mijn gezicht en legde het natte washandje op het nachtkastje naast me.

"Waar zijn we?" Dat was de eerste vraag die in me opkwam omdat ik zeker wist dat dit niet bij Remus zijn huis hoorde. De kamer was namelijk met vooral zwarte en zo te zien dure meubels gevuld. Ik lag dan ook in een groot hemelbed en er hingen een paar grote schilderijen.

"Huize Zwarts." Antwoordde Remus rustig met een zucht en lachte opgelucht.

"En jouw huis dan?" Vroeg ik, de naam niet opmerkend.

"Dat was te klein, en dit huis is veel groter en een beter schuilplek…" Ik knikte begrijpend en opeens sprong Layla zowat op me af en lande op mijn bed met een enorme grijns. Ik keek haar aan met verbazing op mijn gezicht terwijl Remus grijnzend zijn hoofd schudde.

"We zijn zo ENORM van je geschrokken Jess! Wil je dat nooit meer doen?" Zei ze in een rap tempo en ik keek haar verward aan.

" Wat bedoel je?" Vroeg ik haar verbaast en ze hield haar hoofd iets schuin terwijl ze me onderzoekend aankeek.  
"Weet je dat dan niet meer?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd terwijl Remus ook op een stoel ging zitten.

"Wel je sprong een soort van voor Sirius toen een schouwer een spreuk op hem afvuurde. Je werd vol geraakt en je viel op de grond en begon helemaal te schudden. Het zag er doodeng uit! Remus liep gelijk naar je toe en je stopte met shaken en je werd lijkbleek. Je pols lag in een rare hoek en je had een snee in je wang. Daarna hebben we een enorm gevecht gehad. Het ministerie dacht dat we dooddoeners waren omdat we ons snel hadden vermomd en we hebben Sirius mee kunnen smokkelen naar Remus zijn huis. Je bent drie dagen bewusteloos geweest. We dachten bijna dat je kerstmis zou missen! We zitten nu in Sirius zijn ouders huis wat hij voor ons te leen heeft gesteld." Ze haalde diep adem en ik keek haar bewonderend aan. Dat ze dat binnen 13 seconden kon zeggen!

Ik lachte schaapachtig naar haar, en we bleven even praten totdat ik het besluit nam om op te staan. Eerst keken ze als of ze wilde protesteren, maar nadat ik ze waarschuwend aankeek lieten ze het toch toe. Ik ging naar de badkamer en kleedde me snel om in een simpele zwarte spijkerbroek en groene dunne coltrui. Toen ik uit de badkamer kwam waren Remus en Layla al weg dus had ik vrijspel. Ik glipte mijn kamer uit en zag hoe ik nu in een lange hal stond. Verschijnende deuren stonden open en bij eentje hoorde ik luid gevloekt uit komen. Het was een charmante diepe mooie mannen stemmen en zonder erbij na te denken liep ik naar de deur waar het geluid uit kwam.

Ik gluurde om de hoek van de deur en zag Sirius in de kamer staan met een mooi rood gewaad aan, gewassen, geschoren en wel alleen hing er een borstel in zijn haar wat nog steeds 1 klitte boel was.

"Stom Dreuzel ding! Ga. Uit. Mijn. Haar!" Zei hij tegen de borstel die in zijn haar bleef hangen hoe hard hij er ook aan trok. Ik kon een giechel niet onderdrukken en daardoor keek hij geschrokken om. Hij leek nog meer geschrokken toen hij me kennelijk herkende.

Terwijl hij de borstel in zijn haar los liet en me zowat schuldig aankeek, stapte ik de kamer in. Ik keek bedenkelijk naar de vele plaatjes aan de muur van dreuzel meisjes modellen en hij kuchte zacht.

"Dit is nogal een ongemakkelijke situatie om kennis te maken. Maar ik ben Sirius Zwarts…' Hij stak zijn hand beleefd uit en ik schudde hem lachend. Hij was wel zowat een kop groter dan mij maar ik moest nog steeds mijn best doen om niet te lachen bij de borstel die in zijn haar bungelde.

"Jessica Verlinden. Noem me maar Jess." Zei ik met een glimlach en gebaarde daarna met een grijns naar de borstel in zijn haar.

"Hulp Nodig?" Ik lachte opnieuw en ik kon bespeuren dat hij bijna bloosde. Hij mompelde wat terwijl ik een eenvoudige beweging maakte met mijn toverstok. Zijn haar was uit de klit de borstel lag op de grond en zijn haar was geknipt en kwam mooi krullend tot aan zijn schouders terwijl er een paar piekjes voor zijn ogen bungelde.

"Die spreuk moet je ook aan mij leren." Zei hij lachend en keek bewonderend in de spiegel.

"Misschien later. Ik moet weer gaan. Ik moet nog met iemand praten…" Ik zuchtte aan de gedachte van Severus en liep daarna de kamer uit op weg naar Remus om te vragen waar Severus zich bevond.

Na lang zoeken vond ik Severus in de bibliotheek, in een fauteuil aan het raam, verdiept in een dik zwart boek. Hij keek op toen ik binnenkwam.

"Moet jij niet in bed liggen?" Zijn stem was koud en afstandelijk.

"Ik ben genezen verklaard", antwoordde ik, gewend aan zijn stemmingswisselingen.

"Dat betwijfel ik ten zeerste. Door wie?"

"Door mezelf." Ik liet me op de arm van zijn fauteuil neervallen en keek over zijn schouder het boek in.

"Dodelijke giffen en hoe ze toe te passen? Wie heeft je nu weer beledigd?" Hij draaide zich om en keek me met ondoordringbare ogen aan.

"Moet jij niet de held gaat uithangen en de hele wereld redden van alle onheil?" Spotte hij met de woorden die ik eerder nog had gebruikt.

"Oké, wat is het probleem?"

"Waarom zou er een probleem zijn?"

"Severus, er is _altijd_ een probleem. Zeg op."

"Wacht even… Bedoel je dat er een probleem is _buiten_ dat je weigert naar me te luisteren als ik je opdraag thuis te blijven, je je leven riskeert voor de eerste de beste moordenaar en je dan van me verwacht dat ik bij je ziekenbed ga wachten met een tros druiven tot je weer wakker wordt? Ik zou het écht niet weten hoor… Verdorie, Jessica, dit is geen spel! Dit is de realiteit, en als die spreuk beter was gemikt dan was je _dood_ geweest! Je krijgt geen herkansingen in dit vervloekte leven!" _Tot zover Life according to Severus_ dacht ik bij mezelf. Hij was recht gesprongen en torende nu hoog boven me uit. Natuurlijk kon ik het daar niet bij laten.

"Alsjeblieft, overdrijf niet zo! Ik was nooit echt in gevaar, Sirius is geen moordenaar en ik hoef geen bevelen op te volgen! En al zeker niet van een dooddoener!" Ik wist dat het de verkeerde woorden waren toen het te laat was. Zijn uitdrukking van verveling was verandert in één van woede, en voor ik besefte wat er gebeurde, was zijn toverstok tussen mijn ogen gericht.

"Jij… Weet _niks_ over mij!" Met een laatste razende blik verliet hij de bibliotheek, mij achterlatend met een geschrokken blik en een hoop schuldgevoelens…


	11. Ik als Salazar Zwadderich en de S3

Disclaimer: Nog altijd niet. :(

* * *

24 december was een gewone dag. Sirius zat te mokken op zijn kamer, Severus had zich in de kerkers  
opgesloten, waarschijnlijk puppy's aan het verdrinken in zijn ketels, en ik had me samen met Layla de  
zetels toegeëigend.  
Het haardvuur brandde, en hoewel het nog maar 5 uur was, stond de maan al aan de hemel. Al bij al, echt zo'n gezellige avond.

In de keuken was Molly Wemel bezig met het kerstmaal, een taak die ik een Layla maar al te graag aan haar overlieten. Buiten het gerinkel van potten en pannen en het geknetter van het haardvuur was het huis doodstil.

Ik was nog volop aan het bekomen van mijn aanval, en dus decoreerde Layla het huis terwijl ik haar instructies gaf. De kerstboom mocht ik wel versieren. Toch fantastisch als je als volwassen vrouw zoveel verantwoordelijkheid krijgt.  
Toen de slingers, kerstlichtjes en maretakken over het huis waren verspreid, kwam ik al wat meer in de kerstsfeer. Layla en ik spraken af om Sirius tegen zeven uur, als de meeste gasten zouden arriveren, van de zolder te sleuren. Blijkbaar kwam hij de laatste dagen enkel naar beneden om te eten, wat ik gemist had door mijn half-coma.

Twee uur later klom ik dan ook de trap op, ergerlijk trager dan ik gewend was. De deur van Sirius' kamer stond halfopen en Sirius zat op het bed, met een afwezige blik uit het raam te staren. Zo stil mogelijk naderde ik hem, maar mijn poging was tevergeefs, aangezien hij me al meteen had opgemerkt.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij me, zijn stem monotoon en zijn ogen levenloos.

"Kom je eten? Het is Kerstmis, nu moet je zeker niet alleen zitten." Hij glimlachte wrang.

"Ik zit liever hier dan tussen mensen die me niet appreciëren." Ik zuchtte en ging naast hem op het bed zitten.

"Ik heb me niet helemaal naar boven gesleept om jouw geklaag aan te horen. Nu je eindelijk vrij bent ga je je toch niet opnieuw opsluiten?" Hij haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Trouwens, je moet niet naar de mensen kijken, maar naar het leven. En dat apprecieert jouw zeker, anders zat je hier niet." Ik glimlachte naar hem en legde mijn hand op zijn knie zodat hij opkeek. Ik merkte toen pas op dat hij prachtige grijze ogen had en mo- Stop Jess! Focus! Ik schudde mijn hoofd en hij grijnsde.

"Weet je wat, je hebt gelijk." Hij liep naar de deur en gooide die open. "Voor één avond vergeet ik gewoon wat er allemaal is gebeurt." Nu liep hij de trap af, zijn passen met een nieuwe veerkracht die ik nog niet eerder had gezien. Na enkele seconden keek hij achterom, en zag dat ik een heel stuk achterbleef. Hij keek me vragend aan.

"Sorry, het gaat iets _trager_ bij mij tegenwoordig" snauwde ik geïrriteerd en hij grijnsde opnieuw. Ik schoot hem een kwade blik toe en liep verder met mijn trage slakkengangetje. Sirius zuchtte glimlachend, liep terug naar boven naar me toe en sloeg mijn arm om zijn schouder. Vervolgens liepen we naar beneden, ik op hem steunend, hij breed grijnzend.

Beneden waren net de eerste gasten gearriveerd. Arthur liep naar de keuken, terwijl Charlie en Romeo Wolkenveldt Layla begroetten. Toen ik binnenkwam (Sirius had me verontschuldigend losgelaten in de traphal) glimlachten ze alle drie en Charlie en Romeo wensten me beterschap, terwijl ze me enthousiast omhelsden.

Even later kwam ook Remus binnengewandeld, en Tops' aankomst kwam gepaard met een vallende kapstok en het portret in de gang dat het hele huis bij elkaar gilde.

Tot mijn verbazing verscheen een tijdje daarna Perkamentus, gevolgd door Severus met zijn gezicht op onweer en een beleefd glimlachende Anderling, die hem vooruit duwde. Molly kwam net de keuken uit gelopen en begroette de aanwezige gasten hartstochtelijk.  
Iedereen was nog aan het praten omdat het eten pas over vijf minuten op tafel zou komen, en omdat Perkamentus zei dat er nog een gast kwam. Net toen ik langs de linkerkant van de tafel probeerde te lopen, vloog de deur open, en kwam Meneer Spa-glimlach binnen zetten. Nightmare Before Christmas...  
Hij keek alsof hij opeens allemaal reacties verwachtte van ons dat we hem enorm hadden gemist en dat we hem bewonderden om zijn prachtige gewaad, maar in plaats daarvan keken de mannen en ik hem woedend aan, en bleven de dames, behalve Tops, stilletjes zwijmelen.  
Uit balans gebracht bleef hij aarzelend in de deuropening staan en keek de kamer rond. Zijn blik viel op mij, en ging om de een of andere reden naar een punt boven mijn hoofd. Ik bedacht net dat hij nu echt volledig was doorgedraaid en dadelijk een bijl zou boven halen om ons allemaal om het leven te brengen, toen hij op me afstapte. Ik had nog net tijd om te hem verrast aan te kijken, toen hij zijn hoofd liet zakken en me een kus op mijn wang gaf. Pas toen merkte ik de maretak die een meter boven mijn hoofd in de lucht zweefde.  
Ik overwoog om Smalhart een klap te geven, maar toen ik de razende blik op Severus' gezicht zag, besloot ik dat het dat wel waard was geweest.  
Wacht even… razende blik? Oh nee, daar gingen we weer… Dat werd weer een maand paranoia.  
Ik zuchtte en draaide me om, met mijn rug naar Smalhart, waardoor ik zijn verontwaardigde uitdrukking niet zag.

Molly keek even onbeslist van mij, naar Smalhart, naar Severus en terug naar mij, nam dan toch een besluit en nodigde ons allemaal uit aan tafel.

Het eten was heerlijk, maar iemand moest een hartgrondige hekel aan mij hebben, want aan tafel merkte ik dat ik tussen Severus en Sirius zat. Als ik nog niet had geweten dat ze elkaar niet konden uitstaan, dan wist ik het nu…

"Ik hield vroeger veel van Zwerkbal, weet je", vertelde Sirius me, terwijl hij zichzelf aan nog wat aardappelen hielp.

"Kunnen we zien aan je gezicht", was Severus' opmerking, meegedeeld op een beleefd toontje alsof hij het over het weer had. Ik zuchtte en nam nog een hap van mijn kalkoen.

"Is dit mijn straf? Want echt waar, Severus, het spijt me. Sorry voor wat ik je ooit heb misdaan. Het spijt me dat ik je heb beledigd. Ik beloof je dat ik zoiets nooit meer zal doen. Maar zou je alsjeblieft voor vijf seconden je _mond_ kunnen houden?" Sirius keek ons eerst onderzoekend aan, maar tegen het einde van mijn korte speech grijnsde hij voluit.

"Dat doet me eraan denken", zei Sirius. "Ik weet een manier om je haar op te fleuren, Secretus" Hij leunde naar voren om voorbij mij te raken en gooide een stukje kalkoen naar Severus, dat doel trof.  
Ik slaakte een kreetje toen ik de moordende blik op Severus' gezicht zag, en dook snel in elkaar. Sirius had ook zijn bedoeling gezien en dook naast me onder de tafel, waardoor het stukje kalkoen dat Severus had geworpen tegen het achterhoofd van Tops kwam.  
Die draaide zich verbaasd om en haar ogen verwijdden zich zo mogelijk nog meer toen ze ons drie zag zitten. Ze aarzelde echter niet en grijnsde terwijl ze de schaal met aardappelen van tafel griste, en die over mijn hoofd heen naar Severus gooide. Die kon het eten maar net ontwijken, waardoor de schaal tegen de muur te pletter sloeg.  
De hele tafel viel opeens stil en keek naar de muur, die bedekt was met aardappels en porselein. Enkele seconden later was iedereen in beslag genomen door een groot voedselgevecht. Met uitzondering van Molly Wemel, die ons probeerde uit elkaar te houden, wat tevergeefs was. Pas enkele uren later zakten we allemaal uitgeput op de zetels neer, Molly gillend dat we ergens anders moesten gaan zitten met onze vuile kleren.

"Het is jouw huis niet, als ik het me herinner", vertelde Sirius haar, en nadien zei ze niets meer, maar keek ons enkel nog beschuldigend aan vanuit haar fauteuil.  
Ik keek voldaan de kamer rond. Vanuit de zetel tegenover me keek Smalhart me glimlachend aan. Ik glimlachte beleefd terug en keek links van me. Sirius had zijn arm losjes om me heen geslagen en glimlachte ook naar me. Met een voorgevoel keek ik rechts van me, waar Severus me glimlachend aankeek.

Sirius, Severus, Smalhart... Ik voelde me net Salazar Zwadderich.

Ik zuchtte, maar glimlachte ook. Dit zou nog eens een verrassende kerstvakantie kunnen worden…

* * *

Jawel, ik ben er weer. Na een lange pauze ben ik weer opgedoken op Fanfiction. Hopelijk zijn jullie blij met dit stukje (maar ik denk van wel, aangezien er toch wat meer Sirius/Jess inzit). Zie het als een laat kerstcadeautje.  
Dank aan Jade Lammourgy voor haar hulp en aanmoedigingen, zonder jou zou het nooit lukken! En bedankt aan Emilie D, voor haar geweldig idee.  
Geniet nog van de vakantie, en moge uw 2010 vervuld zijn van Harry Potter.  
xxx Margot

PS: Voor de info, S3 staat voor Sirius, Severus en Smalhart.


	12. De Kapotte Kast en Andere Verhalen

Disclaimer: Sorry, maar ik ben eigenaar van Smalhart noch Sirius. Dus ik kan hen ook niet uitlenen (wat jullie waarschijnlijk veel erger vinden dan het feit dat ik dus ook niet de rijkste persoon ter wereld ben).

ENJOY!

* * *

De kerstvakantie liep op zijn einde, en Layla was boven haar koffers aan het pakken. Vanavond zou ze terug naar huis vertrekken, maar aangezien ze nu officieel lid was van de Orde zou ik haar waarschijnlijk nog vaak zien. Dat maakte mijn humeur weer wat beter, want het vooruitzicht om nog drie dagen met een slechtgezinde Sirius opgesloten te zitten was niet echt geweldig.

Ik was net gezellig in de zetel gekropen met een dik boek, toen vanuit de traphal luid gevloek klonk en het geluid van iets dat met een luide bonk viel. Ik sprong recht en rende naar de hal, waar het portret van mevrouw Zwarts beledigingen uitte tegen 'Al die vuile bloedverraders, ze zouden zich moeten schamen!'. Na wat getrek kon ik het gordijn sluiten.

Bleef enkel nog het gevloek over, en op de bovenste trede kon ik Layla een grote hutkoffer achter zich aan zien zeulen. Toen ze mij opmerkte staakte ze haar pogingen.

"Zou je me even willen helpen in plaats van daar zo te staan grijnzen?" Ik leunde tegen de deur.

"Heb je al gedacht aan een toverspreuk?"

"Mijn toverstok zit in m'n andere koffer, en die staat al beneden. Help je me nou nog?" Langzaam scheurde ik me los van de deur, terwijl Layla me de hele tijd geïrriteerd aankeek.

Uiteindelijk lukte het ons de koffer beneden te krijgen zonder al te veel letsels, en even later stonden we beiden opnieuw in de gang. Layla keek nog even na of ze alles bij zich had, en wendde zich toen tot mij.

"Je schrijft me toch nog wel, hé", zei ze, terwijl ze haar armen rond me heen sloeg. Ik knikte en ze pakte haar koffers op.

"Want je moet me op de hoogte houden van alle nieuwe verwikkelingen in verband met de S3." Ik sloeg haar en ze grijnsde breed terwijl ze de deur uit liep. Vanaf het trapje verschijnselde ze, en ik sloot de deur, denkend aan de man die boven waar ik nu alleen mee zat.

***

Op de laatste vrijdag van de vakantie zat ik in mijn zetel, zoals ik die aan mezelf had toegekend, een boek te lezen. Het was overal rustig in het huis. Sirius had zichzelf weer opgesloten, Severus kon weer lichtelijk normaal doen (let op het woord lichtelijk) en Remus zat vaak in de bibliotheek.  
De Wemels waren al naar huis gegaan, samen met de rest, en alleen Smalhart hing nog een beetje rond.

Zijn excuus was dat als hij nu al weg ging hij veel te veel fans en interviewers achter zich aan kreeg, want die zouden dan weten waar hij was... en dat zou slecht zijn voor de Orde. Nadat ik ook maar één boek van hem had gelezen had ik het al weg gegooid. Als hij fans had met verstand, zou ik morgen in een kikker veranderen...

"Jess wat verrukkelijk om je te zien!" Hij ging snel naast me zitten en knipoogde naar me terwijl ik even vaag mijn wenkbrauwen optrok.

"Ja... het is ook... geweldig om jouw weer eens te zien." Hij glimlachte opnieuw en ik wist zeker dat ik zowat door zijn tanden werd verblind.

"Zeg... Jess, ik vroeg me af of je misschien vanavond zin had om wat te gaan drinken?  
Je weet wel... samen... met z'n tweetjes... alleen...?" Op dat moment zag ik de onzekere, niet arrogante, normale kant van hem. En voor die hele 5 seconden vond ik dat een hele fijne kant, bijna een kant die je als vriend zou kunnen beschouwen.

Maar het moment barstte als een bel in een naaldenberg, toen hij zijn spa-glimlach weer bovenhaalde, met zijn hand door zijn haar ging en opnieuw naar me glimlachte.  
"Uhm... sorry. Maar ik moet me echt voor gaan bereiden voor de aankomende werk dagen... Heb nog _zoveel_ nakijk werk...!" Ik stond snel op, gaf hem een schijnheilige glimlach, vluchtte voor de deur en rende naar de trappen.

Maar ik hoorde de deur open gaan, en Smalhart die mijn naam riep. Ik wist op dat moment maar één plek waar hij me zeker niet zou vinden...  
Ik rende de gang uit, ging links snel een kamer nam daar opnieuw een smalle trap naar boven en stopte met een bonkend hart bij Sirius zijn zolderkamerdeur. Waarom hij niet in zijn eigen oude kamer sliep was me een raadsel, vooral omdat hij die op slot deed... en de kamer tegenover zijn oude kamer ook.

Ik hoorde Smalharts geroep opnieuw, maar nu gedempt door de vloeren. Ik luisterde snel aan de deur van Sirius voordat ik er zachtjes op klopte.  
Ik hoorde snelle voetstappen. Ze stopten en ik keek verbaasd naar de deur. Waarom stopten ze opeens? Ik hoorde een bureaula open kraken en weer dicht gaan... Daarna opnieuw voetstappen en Sirius deed de deur langzaam open.

Zonder hem aan te kijken, vluchtte ik naar binnen, drukte de deur dicht en ging er met mijn rug tegen aan staan.

"Zo te zien ben je al een stuk vlugger?" Zei hij met een kleine lach en ik rolde met mijn ogen.

"Het is niet mijn schuld! Ik word hier achterna gezet door Spa-Glimlach!"

"Spa-Glimlach...?" Hij grinnikte even en keek me speels aan terwijl ik zuchtend met mijn ogen rolde. Ik maande hem tot stilte en hield mijn vinger in de lucht.

Opnieuw een roep van mijn naam en Sirius probeerde zijn lach binnen te houden. Ik keek hem boos aan en maande hem opnieuw tot stilte. Nog een keer mijn naam, nu gevaarlijk dichterbij.

Ik schrok me dood toen er gebonk op de deur was en mijn ogen plopten haast uit mijn hoofd.

"Ja?" Vroeg Sirius op een zangerige stem en ik keek hem waarschuwend aan, maar hij grijnsde alleen breed.

"Zwarts? Hier Gladianus, heb jij Jess misschien gezien?" Ik schudde wild mijn hoofd maar Sirius zijn grijns werd alleen breder.

"Als in Jessica Verlinden?" Ik wilde boos op hem aflopen, maar een plank die onder mijn voeten kraakte liet me stil staan.

"Ja, heb je haar gezien?" Opnieuw Smalharts wanhopige stem. Ik keek Sirius nu zowat smekend aan.

"Welk deel van haar bedoel je precies?" Vroeg Sirius terwijl ik hem moordend aankeek, maar hij deed alleen maar zijn best om zijn lach binnen te houden. Het was even stil aan de andere kant en ik keek met grote rijzende woede naar Sirius.

"Wacht even...", zei Smalhart. Ik hoorde de klink naar beneden schuiven en stapte wanhopig op Sirius af die dit zo te zien niet had verwacht...  
Voordat ik ook maar kon overdenken wat er gebeurde was, werd ik in een kleding kast geduwd en deed Sirius snel de deur dicht terwijl Smalharts voetstappen de kamer vulden.

"Oh... Pardon. Wat was je aan het doen?" Hoorde ik Smalhart zeggen met een hint van sarcasme.

"Uhm... ik kleedde me net om. En die stomme kleren kast wilde maar niet sluiten... veel te veel spullen erin."

Ik kon de grijns gewoon in zijn stem horen en ik vervloekte hem zachtjes onder mijn adem.

"Wel... over onze conversatie... Heb je haar gezien?"

"Sorry nee... ik spreek eigenlijk nooit met haar. Ze ziet eruit als een onnozel meisje die maar niet weet wat ze wilt, snap je wel?"  
Ik gromde boos maar sloeg snel mijn handen voor mijn mond toen ik gekraak onder me hoorde.

"Wat was dat?" Hoorde ik Smalhart zeggen met een verdachte toon.

"Wat was wat?" Zei Sirius snel en ik hoorde hem een paar passen zetten voordat hij voor de kast stond. Dit wist ik omdat ik door de hele kleine streep zijn lijf zag staan.

"Wel... als je haar ziet, vertel het me dan. Ik moet wat met haar bespreken..." Ik slaakte bijna een gilletje toen de plank nog meer kraakte.  
Sirius loodste Smalhart snel de kamer uit, en voor ik het wist, zakte de plank onder me door met veel kabaal en deed Sirius gelijk de deur op slot voordat Smalhart opnieuw binnen kon komen.

Hij deed de kastdeur open en ik keek hem chagrijnig aan onder de stapel van kleding terwijl hij niet kon ophouden met grijnzen.

"Haal die irritante grijns van je gezicht af Zwarts... of ik doe het", gromde ik boos, maar een glimlach op mijn gezicht kon ik niet verbergen, en hij hielp me al lachend overeind.

"Een eer om je te helpen Verlinden." Ik rolde met mijn ogen naar hem en keek daarna spijtig naar de kledingkast.

"Die is stuk...", zei Sirius droog, en ik kon er niks aan doen maar ik moest lachen terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde maar een grijns niet kon verbergen.

"En hoe, Juffrouw Verlinden gaan we dit goed maken?"

"Wat goed maken?"

"Mijn kledingkast. Al moet ik zeggen dat ik het erg leuk vond om je daar een keer in te zien..." Ik gaf hem een speelse klap tegen zijn schouder terwijl we allebei voor een tijdje stilletjes naar de kast staarden.

"Ik maak het wel goed", zei ik uiteindelijk en Sirius keek me verbaast aan.

"En hoe wilde je dat doen?"

"Je bent een hond als Faunaat toch?" Hij knikte met een lichte grimas dat het nu overal bekend was...

"Wel, ik denk dat je toch aardig depressief word van dit donkere hol..." Ik grijnsde breed, draaide me om en wilde weglopen, maar hij pakte mijn hand en draaide me terug.

"Wil je me hier weg smokkelen voor mijn geluk, en de kans dat jij wordt ontslagen?" Vroeg hij vol verbazing en ik deed net als of ik heel diep nadacht waarna ik breed grijnsde.

"Dat wil ik Meneer Zwarts. Ik zie je morgen rond 11 uur..." Hierna liep ik met een vrolijke glimlach naar de deur, wilde die open doen, maar kreeg hem niet open.  
Ik zuchtte bij de gedachte aan Smalhart en Sirius grinnikte licht terwijl hij een la open maakte.

"Potje toverschaak dan maar? Totdat onze geliefde schrijver weg is?" Hij had een fles vuurwhisky in zijn handen en een doos met toverschaakstukken en ik liep lachend op hem af terwijl we op zijn bed gingen zitten en begonnen te spelen...

* * *

AN: Iedereen weeral ontzettend bedankt om zoveel gedulde te hebben, en voor de fantastische steun, zowel door me te inspireren of me gewoon aan te moedigen. Toen ik dit begon had ik nooit gedacht dat ik zo ver zou geraken, en kijk waar ik nu zit. Dus geef jezelf allemaal een schouderklopje (of vraag iemand anders om dat voor je te doen).  
Dat gezegd ben ik weeral een heleboel dank verschuldigd aan **Jade Lammourgy** voor haar onuitputtelijke steun en haar gewilligheid om me haar woorden te laten lenen.  
Jullie kunnen een update verwachten in de loop van februari, dus blijf uitkijken naar meer. Ik ben zeker niet van plan Jessica in de steek te laten (ik heb veel te veel plezier in haar te pesten).  
Veel succes in alles wat je onderneemt en al die onzin.

XxX Margot

(En duimen voor Bent Van Looy, al die Belgen daar! XD)


	13. Het Uitlaten van de Hond

Disclaimer: Weten jullie het nou nog niet?

* * *

Om kwart voor elf stond ik nog steeds besluitloos voor mijn kleerkast. Mijn bed was bezaaid met broeken, rokjes, hemdjes en kleedjes, en ik had daarnet al mijn schoenen op een hoop gegooid. Al ongeveer een uur stond ik hier, en ik was tot een conclusie gekomen. Ik had niks om aan te doen.

Het was belachelijk eigenlijk, omdat ik uiteindelijk enkel met een hond ging wandelen. Niks speciaals, en zeker geen reden om m'n kleerkast ondersteboven te zoeken naar de perfecte outfit. Dus waarom kon ik dan niet gewoon een jeans en pull aantrekken?

Er werd op mijn deur geklopt, en haastig trok ik mijn kamerjas aan.

"Jessica? Jessica! Als je had besloten dat de afspraak niet meer doorging had je dat wel eerder kunnen zeggen!" Ik trok snel de deur open.

"Nee hoor! We gaan nog steeds, ik ben enkel mijn… eh… toverstok aan het zoeken."

"Je toverstok? Moet ik helpen?"

"NEE!" Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauw op toen ik bijna de deur weer dichtsloeg.

"Dat… dat is niet nodig. Ik vind hem wel. Binnen tien minuten ben ik beneden." Hij knikte traag en probeerde voorbij me mijn kamer in te kijken.

"Is er iets?" Vroeg hij uiteindelijk.

"Wat? Nee. Waarom? Wat zou er moeten zijn?"

"Jessica… als je niet wil, het maakt me niks uit hoor. Ik wil best wel gewoon hier thuis met je praten als jij dat liever wil."

"Nergens voor nodig, binnen tien minuten ben ik klaar, beloofd", verzekerde ik hem, en sloot de deur. Zuchtend liet ik me tegen de deur vallen en keek naar de rommel die een uur geleden mijn kamer was geweest. Ik haalde even diep adem en haalde toen uit de hoop kleding een donkergroene broek. Even later koos ik ook voor een simpel wit T-shirt en een zwart giletje. Omdat ik met moeite twee schoenen vond die bij elkaar pasten, deed ik mijn zwarte sneakers aan.

Mijn klok gaf aan dat het twee over elf was, en snel vlocht ik mijn haar tot een dikke vlecht die tot voorbij mijn schouders hing. Na even aarzelen deed ik ook nog wat mascara op, en rende toen de trap af naar de gang, waar Sirius me grijnzend opwachtte.

"Dat is negen minuten te laat, juffrouw Verlinden." Ik sloeg tegen zijn arm en nam mijn lange zwarte jas van de kapstok en maakte de gesp vast.

"Wees maar een beetje dankbaar, ik red je hier van de verstikking", antwoordde ik hem, en hij lachte.

"Hmm… Maar ik heb je gered van onze geliefde schrijver. Hoe zit het trouwens tussen jou en Smalhart?" Zijn toon was duidelijk bedoeld om nonchalant over te komen, maar het was overduidelijk dat hij nieuwsgierig was.

"Oh, heel goed, we gaan volgende maand trouwen. Misschien kan je Perkamentus overhalen om als hond te komen?" Zijn gezicht betrok en hij draaide zich om.

"Waarom ben je nu dan niet bij hem in plaats van hier opgesloten te zitten met een ontsnapte gevangene?" Vroeg hij in een koele stem.

Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauw op. "Hey, ik maakte maar een grapje hoor. Denk je nou echt dat ik met zo'n idioot zou trouwen?" Hij haalde zijn nors schouders op, maar even later glimlachte hij alweer.

Ik keek hem aarzelend aan. "Eh… moet je geen spreuk zeggen of zo? Of een keer in het rond draaien?" Hij keek me geamuseerd aan, en even later stond er een grote, zwarte hond voor me. Met doordringende, felgele ogen keek hij me aan, en hij wreef met zijn kop tegen mijn hand.

"Oké… eh… moet ik je een halsband omdoen?" De hond leek me beschuldigend aan te kijken.

"Niet dus. Maar niks proberen, of we geraken beiden in de problemen, begrepen!" Ik opende de deur en Sirius schoot door mijn benen de buitenlucht in. Hij blafte enkele keren enthousiast en rende toen de straat uit, terwijl hij even achterom keek.

Zuchtend rende ik achter hem aan. Even later kwamen we aan een park, waar ik buiten adem halt hield, en tegen een boom leunde. Sirius blafte nog steeds en kwispelde met zijn staart, terwijl zijn gele ogen me speels aankeken.

"Kijk, mama, wat een mooie hond!" Een klein meisje in een groene jas en laarzen liep op Sirius af. De moeder liep haar bezorg achterna.

"Lise, Wat heb ik je gezegd!" Het meisje negeerde haar moeder en aaide Sirius, die nog steeds kwispelend aan haar hand likte. Lise giechelde.

"Het is een braaf hondje, mama, kijk maar!!" Sirius had zich op zijn rug gerold, en nu krabde ze over zijn buik.

"Wie weet heeft hij vlooien, stop daarmee Lise!" Riep de moeder opnieuw, en ik liep naar haar toe.

"Hij heeft geen vlooien hoor. En hij is echt heel braaf", vertelde ik haar, en keerde me toen tot Sirius, die nog steeds op de grond lag. "Snuffel!"

Zijn oren draaiden zich naar mij en hij rende op me af, waarna hij nog steeds kwispelend rond me heen liep.

"Braaf hondje…" Ik krabde hem achter zijn oren.

Ondertussen had het meisje een stok gevonden, en die zwaaide ze nu voor Sirius' kop. Vervolgens zwierde ze hem tussen de bomen, en met een blaf rende Sirius er achteraan. Terwijl hij tussen de bomen verdween, liep ik naar een bankje waar ik op ging zitten, en keek toe hoe Lise keer op keer de stok weggooide.

Mijn gedachten dwaalden af, en ik probeerde me in te beelden hoe het voor Sirius moest zijn geweest in Azkaban. Er was niemand geweest om hem te helpen, en ik kon me enkel voorstellen hoe dat moest gevoeld hebben. Ik herinnerde me hoe hij eruit had gezien op het kerkhof. Zijn wangen waren ingevallen, en zijn ogen waren leeg, geen enkele emotie zichtbaar. Enkel die eenzaamheid, dat eindeloze verdriet dat aan de oppervlakte schemerde.

Nu ik hem zo zag lopen, zijn gele hondenogen glitterend met plezier, kon de verandering niet groter zijn en ik kon het niet helpen me af te vragen of een deel van die verandering aan mij lag.  
Hij blafte opnieuw, en ik wist zeker dat als hij nu een man was geweest in plaats van een hond, hij had geglimlacht. Een glimlach die tegelijk zelfzeker en triest was, maar die ik in de voorbije week was gaan koesteren.

Ik schrok op van een lik over mijn wang, en keek recht in een paar felgele ogen die omgeven werden door dik, zwart haar. Gillend sprong ik achteruit en keek Sirius kwaad aan, de dieprode blos op mijn wangen verbergend met mijn sjaal. Op hetzelfde moment voelde ik een getrek aan mijn mouw.

"Bedankt dat ik met uw hond mocht spelen, mevrouw." Ik glimlachte en ging op mijn hurken zitten.

"Da's niks, het is trouwens niet eens mijn hond." Lise begreep het duidelijk niet.

"Van een vriendin van u dan?" Ik schudde lachend mijn hoofd.

"Nee, Snuffel is baas over zichzelf. Ik zorg enkel wat voor hem", antwoordde ik, en ik keek toe hoe Lise naar haar moeder liep en naar me zwaaide tot ze tussen de bomen waren verdwenen. Sirius' hete adem in mijn nek deed me overeind springen.

"Kom", riep ik hem kwaad toe, terwijl ik me omdraaide, "wij gaan ook naar huis." Het hielp niets aan zijn humeur, en de hele weg naar huis sprong hij rond me heen, de hele tijd kwispelend, en me speels aankijkend met zijn gele ogen.

Terug thuisgekomen liet ik me uitgeput op de sofa vallen, en de grote zwarte hond veranderde opnieuw naar een breed grijnzende Sirius die zich naast me op de sofa zette.

"En, heb je je geamuseerd?" Vroeg hij me, terwijl hij zijn rechterarm over mijn schouder sloeg. Ik kuchte ongemakkelijk.

"Ja… jij?" Hij knikte.

"Ik wilde je bedanken. Zonder jou was ik nooit buiten geraakt, en ik had het echt wel nodig." Ik glimlachte bemoedigend.

"Hey, het komt wel weer goed. De hele Orde is volop bezig met je naam te zuiveren, en iedereen is op zoek naar Peter Pippeling…"

"…en ondertussen zit ik hier alleen opgesloten, terwijl jij gezellig op Zweinstein zit met Secretus en Slijmhart." Ik keek hem beledigd aan.

"Nou, bedankt voor je vertrouwen hoor. Ik zal het onthouden, de volgende keer dat ik-"

"Waarom blijf je niet hier?" Er viel een stilte tussen ons.

"Dat… dat kan ik _echt_ niet, Sirius."

"Waarom niet?"

"Sommigen onder ons moeten ook nog werken, hoor", zei ik geïrriteerd. Hij sprong recht.

"Je hebt gelijk, waarom zou je ook hier blijven, toch? Terwijl de hele wereld buiten op je ligt te wachten!"

"Sirius, zo bedoelde ik het niet", probeerde ik nog.

"Natuurlijk niet… Ga maar gewoon terug naar Zweinstein. Ik wist wel dat ik gelijk had. Ik dacht dat jij anders was, dat jij me eigenlijk wel echt mocht samen met Remus. Maar nee hoor, jij wilt me eigenlijk ook helemaal niet kennen..."

"Sirius…"

"Laat me weten wanneer de bruiloft is. Zoiets willen we toch niet missen, hé." Met een klap van de deur verliet hij de kamer, en ik liet mijn hoofd in mijn handen vallen. Ik hoopte dat er een cursus bestond, '_Hoe om te gaan met mannen zonder hen ontzettend te beledigen_', want het zag ernaar uit dat ik hem nodig had…

* * *

Awh... Arme Jess...  
Anyway, laat me weten wat je ervan vindt!

Jullie hebben misschien gemerkt dat m'n penname verandert is. De reden is dat ik Twilight nogal beu ben. Ik ben fan geworden _voor_ de hele hype, en toen was het echt nog wel leuk, maar nu heeft iedereen hem gelezen, en kan je geen 5 meter lopen zonder dat er een Twilight boek naar je hoofd wordt gezwierd. Dus daarom de verandering naar **Undisclosed Confessions**. Check m'n profiel voor de betekenis.

Voor de rest, geniet van de laatste dag van de vakantie, zorg dat je goeie punten haalt op school, en blijf m'n verhaaltjes lezen!

XxX


	14. De Halfbloed Prins en Ik

Disclaimer: Legolas, Jess en het plot zijn mijn eigendom (klinkt wel cool...)  
Alhoewel, Legolas eigenlijk niet. Hoewel ik hem in een andere context gebruik.  
Al de rest is JK Rowlings werk.

* * *

De begroeting op Zweinstein viel me eerlijk gezegd een beetje tegen. Geen rode loper, en geen flitsende camera's aan de poorten. Enkel een norse Vilder die weigerde om mijn koffer te dragen. (Natuurlijk was ik de enige met toverstok, maar dan nog.)

Eens we binnen waren, verliet hij me dan ook plotseling om Foppe te achtervolgen, die blijkbaar weer eens de trappen had bedekt met een laagje ijs. Mevrouw Norks trippelde achter hem aan met haar staart in de lucht, na mij een vernietigende blik toe te werpen.

Hierdoor moest ik alleen vijf trappen op, en na het wachtwoord te zeggen (Amortentia, Vilder had hem aangepast) betrad ik mijn kamers voor de eerste keer in twee weken.

Het was een hele verandering ten opzichte van het kille huis op Grimboudplein, en met schuldgevoelens dacht ik aan Sirius, die daar nu eenzaam opgesloten zat.  
Naast mijn bed knipperde Legolas met zijn groene ogen naar me, bijna beschuldigend, maar dat beeldde ik me vast in. Mijn koffer gooide ik op mijn bed, en ik zette me aan mijn bureau om een brief naar Tops te schrijven.

_Hey._

_Vakantie was nogal hectisch, maar dat wist je zeker al? Layla is een dag voor mij vertrokken en ik heb dus een hele dag met Sirius gepraat. Dat is me natuurlijk niet gelukt zonder ruziemaken, en ik ben vertrokken zonder gedag te zeggen…  
Ik zal waarschijnlijk niet veel tijd hebben om daarover te denken, met mijn overvolle lessenplan en twee mannen (vermoedelijk) vechtend om mijn aandacht.  
Bedenk ik nu: de vakantie was weer veel te snel voorbij.  
Hopelijk gaat het met jou goed?_

_Jessica_

Legolas was blij dat hij uit zijn kooi mocht, en nadat hij was weggevlogen sloot ik snel het raam tegen de kou. Bleef enkel nog de koffer op mijn bed over en tegen mijn zin begon ik hem uit te laden. De klop op mijn deur was een perfect excuus om op te houden en vlug liep ik ernaartoe om hem te openen. Maar er stond niemand, en een korte inspectie wees uit dat de gang verlaten was.

Toen ik terugkeerde, lag er een perkamentvelletje voor mijn deur. Ik bukte me om het op te rapen. Een klein zegeltje was erop vastgeplakt met het teken van Zweinstein. Verbaasd bracht ik het briefje naar binnen, mijn koffer vergeten op mijn bed.  
Nadat ik de zegel had losgescheurd en mezelf had neergezet op een leeg stukje bed, bekeek ik het vel papier, waar in een lang, schuin handschrift stond geschreven:

_Kom morgenavond om 10 uur naar het transfiguratielokaal. _

_De Halfbloed Prins_

Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauw op, en las het briefje opnieuw. Waarom zou iemand me anoniem willen ontmoeten? En de Halfbloed Prins? Ik wist zeker dat ik die titel nog nooit had gehoord. Hoewel ik de mogelijkheid dat het een grap was had overwogen, was mijn nieuwsgierigheid gewekt en besloot ik toch om er de volgende dag naartoe te gaan.  
Bleef nog de vraag waarom ik naar het transfiguratielokaal moest. Het leek me nogal onwaarschijnlijk dat Anderling me een briefje zou sturen, en dan zou tekenen met 'de Halfbloed Prins'.

Die avond aan tafel waren mijn gedachten nog steeds bij de anonieme brief en Smalharts pogingen om een gesprek met mij aan te knopen waren dan ook tevergeefs, omdat ik amper reageerde. Uiteindelijk gaf hij het op en ging verder met calorieën tellen, een van zijn favoriete hobby's.

Toen ik later die avond uitgeput in bed viel (mijn koffer had ik in een kast gegooid), lag ik een hele tijd wakker, en viel ik pas tegen middernacht in slaap. Mijn dromen waren gevuld met prinsen die me ten huwelijk vroegen en die veranderden in een uitgemergelde Sirius op een grafzerk.  
Badend in het zweet werd ik wakker, en mijn klok wees aan dat het zes uur was. Veel te vroeg, maar ik wist dat terug gaan slapen zinloos was, dus stond ik op.

De gangen waren verlaten toen ik naar de Grote Zaal liep, en in de Grote Zaal zelf waren enkel Perkamentus en Severus aanwezig. Beiden keken op toen ik binnenkwam, duidelijk verbaasd dat ik zo vroeg was opgestaan.

Severus was verdacht stil vandaag, hij probeerde me nog niet eens te vermoorden met een van zijn blikken toen ik bijna een glas pompoensap over hem gooide, en zelfs toen Harry Potter binnenkwam, druk pratend met zijn vrienden, leek hij niks te merken. Ik zou ongerust zijn geweest, maar ik had mijn eigen problemen en die kwamen momenteel op de eerste plaats.

Ik verliet de Grote Zaal pas toen Smalhart me probeerde te overhalen om de volgende dag met hem naar Zweinsveld te gaan. Deze keer waren de gangen gevuld met leerlingen, en ik wilde net de hoek omslaan naar mijn lokaal, toen ik mijn naam hoorde vallen. Omdat ik mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet kon bedwingen bleef ik staan.

Het waren twee meisjes, en zo te horen waren ze net over mij begonnen.

"Ze is wel een goede leerkracht vind ik."

"Ja, maar weet je wat ik niet snap?"

"Wat?"

"Dat ze _vrijwillig _met Sneep omgaat."

"Begrijp ik ook niet hoor. Zou hij haar vergiftigd hebben denk je?"

"Kathy!"

"Wie weet! Het zou toch kunnen?"

"En professor Smalhart dan?"

"Daar lijkt ze helemaal niet geïnteresseerd in… Begrijp jij dat nou?"

"Meningen kunnen verschillen."

"Maar dan nog!"

"Hmm… Heb je trouwens gezien hoe hij naar haar kijkt?"

"Professor Smalhart?"

"Nee, die heeft wel een betere smaak. Sneep."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Wel, volgens Caroline…"

Lichtjes beledigd en verontrust, draaide ik de hoek om. De twee meisjes zwegen plotseling en keken me schuldig aan.

De rest van de dag verliep relatief rustig, maar ik was er met mijn gedachten niet bij. Het mysterie van de Halfbloed Prins liet me niet los, en allerlei mogelijke scenario's drongen om aandacht in mijn hoofd.

's Avonds at ik zo snel als ik kon, maar besefte dat ik anders toch maar zenuwachtig zou zitten niksen in mijn kamers, dus knoopte ik een gesprek aan met Madame Hooch. Zij zat voor de verandering eens naast me, omdat Severus afwezig was.  
Het volgende halfuur besteedde ze aan het uitleggen van de Kovzinski-beweging, en daarna nog een uur aan de basisregels van Zwerkbal. Mijn conclusie na dat anderhalf uur? Ik had er _niks_ van begrepen.

Terug in mijn kamers zag ik dat ik nog zo'n kwartier had om me klaar te maken, en aangezien ik niet wist wie de Halfbloed Prins was, trok ik gewoon een zwarte jeans en een truitje aan. Ik deed ook wat make-up op (je kon maar nooit weten), en verliet even later mijn kamers opnieuw.

De gangen waren kil, maar gelukkig kwam ik niemand tegen onderweg. Ik had geen zin om aan iemand uit te leggen waarom ik om 10 uur in het kasteel rondzwierf.

Al van ver was er een streepje licht te zien, afkomstig uit het transfiguratielokaal. De deur stond op een kier en aarzelend duwde ik hem open.

In het midden van het lokaal stond Severus, leunend tegen een bank en duidelijk niet op zijn gemak. Ik sloot de deur achter me.  
"De Halfbloed Prins?" Hij keek me aan en stond langzaam op.

"Een bijnaam van toen ik op school zat."

"Maar waarom anoniem?" Vroeg ik, en hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Een soort van verjaardagscadeau." Hij kwam traag op me afgelopen.

"Dit", ik spreidde mijn armen ik een weids gebaar, "is mijn verjaardagcadeau?" Hij hield halt vlak voor mij.

"Nee." Ik keek hem vragend aan en opende mijn mond om te vragen wat hij bedoelde, maar hij legde een vinger op mijn lippen. Zijn gezicht was nu zo dichtbij dat ik zijn iris van zijn pupil kon onderscheiden.

De stilte rondom ons was drukkend terwijl zijn ogen langzaam groter werden. Ik had pas door dat hij zijn gezicht nog dichterbij had gebracht, toen hij zijn vinger weghaalde, en heel zacht zijn lippen op die van mij drukte…

* * *

Zou het helpen als ik zei dat ik hier heel lang over heb getwijfeld? Want eerlijk gezegd heb ik dat _niet_ gedaan. ^^  
Ben wel benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden...  
Sorry voor de cliffhanger, ik wilde hem eerst nog iets later eindigen, maar uiteindelijkvond ik dit het beste.  
Laat me weten of je het een goed hoofdstuk vond.

XxX


End file.
